


Let Us Cling Together As The Years Go By

by NightOfTheLand



Series: Let Us Cling Together [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Age Difference, Alpha!Gwilym, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Heats, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Omega!Brian, Rimming, True Mates, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: Brian has spent his whole life convinced he will never find a mate, that he will be alone. Until he meets a young Alpha actor who is playing him in an upcoming biopic about the life of his long-departed friend.This is the story of how Brian finally finds love.





	1. Oh My Love, My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahopper84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopper84/gifts).

> Hi! So this is a new mini-series I started to be a companion to @ahopper84's upcoming work! This will feature Omega Brian and Alpha Gwilym (their proper ages). If this bothers you, hit the back button!

It was like staring into a mirror, that is if a mirror had the ability to make you 40 years younger. Brain felt an eerie sense of deja vu as he stared at Gwil as the other man gestured as he spoke. They had been camped out in the actor’s trailer on set for the better part of the afternoon and whatever scent blockers Gwil had been wearing were beginning to wear off and even at 70 years old Brian was becoming affected by the smell of young virile Alpha. He could feel his body beginning to react and he’s found himself unable to focus. He couldn’t remember the last time this had happened, the last time he had been so affected by an Alpha. 

“Brian?” Gwil’s soft voice knocked him from his thoughts and he snapped his eyes up to meet those of the younger man. The younger man who was wearing that damn long curly wig and watching him with concern in the depths of his gorgeous eyes. Brian shook himself once. “Are you okay? You look really flushed.” 

The older Omega shook his head at him. “My mind wanders sometimes, no need for concern,” he said dismissively, waving a hand in a gesture that was familiar to something Gwil himself had just done a few minutes ago. They really were alike in so many ways. 

“You’ve gone all flushed, let me get you some water,” Gwil insisted, pushing himself to his feet, casually placing a hand on Brian’s shoulder, seemingly to offer the older man a bit of comfort for whatever was ailing him. All it did, however, was make Brian want to whine deep in his throat, the heady smell of  _ Alpha  _ hitting his nose as Gwil swept past him to grab a bottle of water from the mini-fridge. 

As if by some invisible pull Brian tumbled to his aching knees, and ignoring the sensible voice in his head that told him he was much too old and too dignified for this kind of behavior, turned himself so his back was to Gwil and bent over, ass in the air. Shame filled him for a moment as he realized he had forgotten the most important part. He was still clothed. He couldn’t even present himself correctly to a willing Alpha; he did whine this time at the thought, hanging his head between his shoulders where he braced himself on his hands and knees on the floor. 

Behind him, he heard a sharp intake of breath followed by what was presumably the bottle of water hitting the floor. Any trace of the scent blocker Gwilym had been wearing evaporated as the sudden tangy smell of Alpha arousal filled the air. Brian whined again, trying to arch further up, hoping he would present an inviting picture for the Alpha behind him, knowing he wasn’t as young as he had once been and that the much much younger Alpha probably had little to no interest in an old washed up Omega like himself. 

“Wha, what are you doing?” Gwil’s voice shook as he spoke, tense and undercut with something Brain couldn’t place, not in his state at least. 

Brian shook his head softly, arching up more, closing his eyes, his intellect fighting his instinct. He took a deep breath and tried to fight the whine that bubbled up at the smell of Alpha in the room, of Gwil in the room, and he knew his face was glowing red as he could feel himself hardening in his trousers, and, shit, was he getting wet? He did whimper this time, the sensation both familiar and foreign, it had been so long. “Alpha,” he sighed out, his brain short-circuiting as Gwil took a step closer. He could hear the Alpha taking a deep breath and he knew what the other man could smell in the air. 

“Brian,” the Alpha started softly, “Stand up, please.” 

His joints creaked in protest as he tried to scramble to his feet, and he had to remind himself he wasn’t 20 and stupid anymore, he was a grown man, well into the twilight years of his life and he shouldn’t be acting like a hormonal teenaged Omega anymore. He whined deep in his throat, his face red, as Gwil reached out to help him up, the Alpha’s hand hot against his skin even through several layers of clothing. 

“Alpha,” he whimpered, closing his eyes against his own embarrassment. What was wrong with him? He honestly couldn't remember the last time he had felt like this, his cock growing interested in his trousers, slick beginning to leak from him. He hadn’t been wet in a very long time. 

A strong hand cupped his face and he turned his face to press his nose into that palm, breathing in the scent of his - no not his  _ the  _ \- Alpha. He whined again, his instinct to drop back to the floor and press his face against the growing bulge in Gwilym’s trousers. But the hand on his face steadied him and he blinked open his eyes to meet concerned yet desire filed seafoam eyes of the Alpha that was keeping him grounded. 

“Brian,” Gwil started, his big beautiful eyes wide with something Brian couldn’t quite place, “What’s going on? You don’t have to get on your knees for me.” 

Brian blinked for a moment, shaking his head to clear the fog of his Omega instincts and he found himself turning even more red than before, if that was possible. “I,” he stopped, biting his bottom lip a little out of his depth here. He’d been with a grand total of two Alphas in his life: a drunken mistake on the cusp of his heat and John and that was in a weird angry threeway with Roger present and calling the shots. “I don’t know what came over me,” he finally settled on saying, straightening himself as much as he could, clenching against the feeling of slick leaking from him. It had been such a long time. 

The other man stared at him for a moment, his warm hand still on Brian’s cheek and it made Brian want to melt at the look in Gwil’s eyes. He’d never had an Alpha look at him like that before. He saw the younger man take a deep breath, nostrils flaring and something like stunned recognition filled his face. “Bri, do you, are you… attracted to me?” The young Alpha asked, something unreadable in his tone. 

Brian closed his eyes against his sudden shame. He had to admit he had been attracted to the younger man since he’d first met him. Strong jawline, sharp cheekbones, those seafoam eyes that could stare into your very soul, the way he spoke to everyone like he had the utmost respect for them no matter who they were Alpha, Omega or Beta. The way he’d lit up when Brian had first handed him the Red Special, the younger man cradling the guitar in his arms like it was the most precious thing in the world. The feeling of the younger man in his arms when he went in for a hug, his earnestness as he listened to Brian talk and tried to copy his accent. Brian wanted to whimper again as he felt his body react even more to the closeness of the Alpha, his cock throbbing in his trousers, slick dampening his briefs. 

He heard rather than saw Gwil take another deep breath, smelling the scent of Brian’s arousal. “Do I have to say it?” Brian asked snarkily, his eyes still closed, face on fire. 

Gwil’s hand left his face, to smooth through Brian’s curls, before cupping the back of his head. Brian squeezed his eyes tighter shut, feeling his heart rate spike and he knew he reeked of Omega arousal. It had been so long, over 30 years since he’d been this damn close to an Alpha like this. “Brian,” Gwil’s voice had gone deep and Brian snapped his eyes open on instinct that the sound of the Alpha rumbling through the younger man’s voice. “Tell me what you want.”

Brian swallowed hard and clenched his jaw shut as he stared into those pupil blown eyes. Everything in him was fighting the instinct to bend to this Alpha’s will, to be a good Omega. But he couldn’t do it. He had been independent for so long. 

The look on Gwil’s face relaxed from Alpha back to more himself, and his fingers scritched at Brian’s scalp like he was soothing a startled animal. “You don’t have to tell me, I’m sorry, that wasn’t fair, but, Brian,” he took a deep breath through his nose, “I can smell you, and damn it,” he huffed as if fighting with himself, “I’ve wanted you since before I met you, and knowing, I think, that you might want me too..” he trailed off as if suddenly feeling shy after all but baring his soul to the older Omega. 

Something in Brian softened as he realized Gwil was feeling just as nervous as he was. He let himself lean into the fingers still scritching at his scalp and he let his eyes shutter half-closed. “Gwil,” he murmured, swallowing hard again, “I...yes, I’ve wanted you, I  _ want  _ you.” 

Gwil’s eyes burned with his desire and Brain almost gasped at the heat in them. “May I kiss you?” the Alpha asked, and for a moment Brian was thrown. Most Alphas he had known (save for John) hadn’t been ones to ask, merely taking what they wanted. But he supposed it was a new day and age. 

“Yes,” he answered softly, letting himself relax at the feeling of the younger man’s hand coming to rest on his hip, the hand in his hair tightening just slightly, before soft, so impossibly soft, lips pressed gently to his. Pleasure sparked along his body, the epicenter of his lips burning with his sudden desire. He whimpered into the kiss, feeling his body reacting further and he burned. It almost felt like a long ended heat. 

“Bri, I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to do, but I would really love to see you,” Gwil requested softly, his lips hovering above Brian’s and more heat flashed through Brian’s body. He had never had an Alpha request to see him like this before. Even when he had been with John and Roger it hadn’t been like this. It hadn’t been full of gentle care and, dare he think it, love and affection; their coupling had been rough and lust driven. They, of course, cared for each other but not in the way Brian was suddenly feeling. 

Brian couldn’t stop his hands from trembling as he tried to undo the small buttons on his shirt. Sudden self-consciousness went through him and he hesitated. He wasn’t the tiny wafer-thin Omega he had once been, he had gotten old, and normally that didn’t bother him, but here, today, standing before this stunningly handsome young Alpha who was looking at him like he had hung the moon, he was very aware of how he looked. “I don’t look like I did in all those pictures you’ve been looking at, Gwilym,” he said, looking down, unable to meet the Alpha’s eye. 

A long finger hooked under his chin forcing him to look at the Alpha. Those amazing eyes seemed to stare into his very soul. Gwil was giving him such a smile that it made Brian want to cry. “I know who you are, Brian, I have no expectations,” he said softly, turning his hand to cup Brain’s cheek, “So if you want, I would love to see you, but I understand if you don’t.” 

The Omega held Gwil’s gaze as he finished unbuttoning his shirt and, feeling his heart pounding in his chest, shrugged his shirt off his shoulders, standing before the still clothed Alpha bare-chested. He felt his face burning from his blush as he felt Gwil’s eyes rove over his bare chest. The Alpha looked star-struck again like he had the first time he had met Brian. The hand at the back of his head trailed down to his bare shoulder, his free hand hovered uncertainly like Gwil wasn’t sure if he was allowed to touch or not. Feeling suddenly bold, Brian reached for Gwil’s hand and brought it to his chest, pressing the Alpha’s hot palm to his bare skin. 

Both men sucked in sharp breaths staring at each other with wide eyes. Brian could smell the increased Alpha arousal in the air and he knew his own scent was heavy as well, if the feeling of slick leaking from him was any indication. “May I, may I kiss you, Brian?” Gwil’s voice trembled as he stared at Brian with at endearing deer in the headlights expression of his. 

“Please,” Brian whispered, feeling suddenly overwhelmed by everything that was happening, “You don’t have to ask, Gwilym, please kiss me again.” 

Gwil’s answering growl was all Alpha and it sent a thrill of pleasure down Brian’s spine, and he gasped as the younger man pressed his lips to his. It was harder than their first kiss had been, big hands pressing to the bare skin on his back pulling him close. Brian did whimper this time at the feeling of being held the way he was. His cock throbbed in his trousers and he was wetter than he had been in a very very long time and he could feel Gwil’s answering erection pressing against his thigh and he felt a little lightheaded at the thought of having that cock inside him. 

“Please,” he gasped into the kiss, his hands coming up to clutch at Gwil’s strong back, feeling muscles bunch and coil beneath the thin fabric of the Alpha’s shirt. The smell of the Alpha was heady and he wanted to press his face against the crook of his neck and breath him in. Instead, he let his lips part and welcomed Gwil’s searching tongue into his mouth, going lax against the Alpha as that clever tongue licked into his mouth, curling around his tongue, and he wanted to cry at just how turned on he was from that one action. 

The strong hands against his shoulder blades smoothed down his bare back to the top hem of his trousers and he whined against Gwil’s lips, trembling under his touch. He felt like he was 20 again having his first dalliance with a sweet Beta girl from his classes. It hadn’t extended beyond some snogging and heavy petting but he had been awkward and unsure and he was right back to feeling that way as Gwil’s fingers hooked in his belt loops. 

“Brian, tell me to stop if you don’t want this,” Gwilym said, pulling himself away from the kiss. His handsome face was flushed red and his eyes were nearly black with his desire and his lips were kiss bitten and Brian wanted to feel those lips against his skin. 

Brian answered Gwil with a growl of his own, not nearly as charged as an Alpha’s may be but still, it made the younger man blink at him for a moment. “You stop what you are doing, Gwilym Lee, and so help me you will never touch me again,” Brian said, the breathless tone to his voice taking away any heat behind his threat. 

The smile that broke over the young Alpha’s face was breathtaking. “May I take your trousers off?” he asked, fingers already at the button before he had even finished asking the question.

“Oh, god, yes,” Brian bit out trying to contain his sudden feeling of self-consciousness as clever fingers snapped the button on his trousers and the fabric was pulled down along with his briefs, pooling around his ankles. The sickly sweet smell of his own arousal met his nose and he knew he had gone red all over from his embarrassment. His cock bobbed against his soft belly, and he could feel slick leaking down the back of his thighs. Seafoam eyes stared up at him from where Gwil had knelt before him. 

“Beautiful,” the Alpha whispered before he pressed his face against the place where hip met thigh, sucking in a deep breath. “God, Brian, the way you smell, I can’t get enough.” 

Brian’s face went even redder and he could feel his flush extend down his chest. The feeling of Gwil’s hot breath against his skin so close to where he was aching to be touched was making him crazy. He clenched his fists at his sides to keep from reaching down and threading his fingers in that curly wig the younger man still wore. “Gwil,” Brian couldn’t stop himself from moaning, his body trembling as Gwil’s hands found the back of his thighs and held him close as his face nuzzled against the skin of his hip. 

“May I touch you?” Gwil asked, his words muffled against Brian’s skin but Brian still trembled at them.  _ This is ridiculous _ , he thought to himself, closing his eyes briefly, before snapping them open and reaching down to cup a hand over the sharp cheekbone of Gwil’s face. He turned the younger man’s face up to look at him. 

“You don’t have to ask me every time you want to do something,” Brian smiled softly at the Alpha on his knees before him, “If you do something I don’t like I will tell you, I promise.” He brushed a curl out of Gwil’s face, stroking a thumb over soft lips, eyes growing wide when Gwil parted his lips and sucked Brian’s thumb into the warm cavern of his mouth. Brian’s brain seemed to short circuit for a moment. He had never had an Alpha do this before. Every Alpha he had known wouldn’t have been caught dead in their knees before an Omega, and yet, here was Gwilym, kneeling before him, sucking on his thumb, swirling his tongue around the digit, looking up at him from beneath long eyelashes. 

His body was burning as Gwil sucked on his finger, and Brian couldn’t stop the noise that left him as Gwil let his thumb fall from his lips, nuzzling his face into the palm of Brian’s hand. Those pupil blown eyes glanced up to meet his before Gwil leaned down and took the head of his cock between spit slick lips. Brian’s knees went weak at the sudden warmth over his cock and the sight of this handsome Alpha in his knees with his delicious lips around Brian’s cock made him feel lightheaded. “Oh, god,” he gasped, hands coming to clutch at Gwil’s shoulders, realizing suddenly that the Alpha was still fully clothed.

Brian gasped as Gwil took more of his cock into his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut against the feeling of that hot wet mouth around him, the Alpha’s tongue licking up the vein on the underside, long fingers wrapping around the base to hold him steady, covering what Gwil couldn’t get into his mouth. It had been far too long since someone had touched him like this and he could feel his orgasm creeping up on him, slick was spilling from his clenching hole and he tried to keep from bucking his hips up into Gwil’s mouth. 

“I, I’m going to come, Gwil! I’m close,” Brian gasped out, fingers digging into Gwil’s shoulders. He trembled as Gwil eased off his cock with a long slow suck, licking around the head before he sat back on his heels looking up at Brian with shining eyes. 

Brian watched something complicated cross Gwil’s face for a moment before the Alpha took a deep breath. “Can I eat you out?” He asked, staring up at the Omega. 

“Oh,” was all Brian could get out, his mouth suddenly dry as his hole fluttered and clench around nothing, a frankly surprising amount of slick spilling from him. He nodded dumbly for a moment, eyes wide as his heart pounded in his chest. He watched breathless as Gwil rose gracefully to his feet, guiding Brian back to the small bed that was situated at the back of the trailer. He felt his whole body heat even more as Gwil gestured for him to sit. 

Brian sat dumbly, well aware that his slick was dirtying the top cover of the bed, but didn’t care as Gwil gently shifted him so he was flat on his stomach, a pillow clutched to his chest, one under his hips, legs spread. He’d never felt so on display before. The last time someone had done this for him had been Roger, oh eons ago, and the other Omega hadn’t been overly fond so they’d never done it again. Now, here was this young veril Alpha kneeling behind him, between his spread legs, big hands on his cheeks, spreading him open to apparently look at the wet fluttering hole that his cheeks hid. 

The whimper that left Brian was one of embarrassment, and he smushed his face into the pillow he clutched and tried not to think about what Gwil was looking at. He felt a gentle finger ghost over his hole, brushing sensitive nerves there and he trembled. Why couldn’t the younger man just finger him if he didn’t want to fuck him that way? Would he really put his mouth on him? 

“Is this okay?” Gwil asked quietly, hot breath ghosting over the backs of Brian’s thighs and the older man shivered. 

“Yeah,” he breathed out, closing his eyes forcing himself to relax at the Alpha’s gentle touch. He felt himself getting wetter and he honestly couldn’t believe that after so long he was actually as wet as he was. 

Firm fingers dug into the muscle of his ass and spread him more apart and he took a deep breath as he felt hot breath over his wet hole. Nothing could have prepared him, not even the past fumbling experience with Roger, for what this would feel like. Sparks lit behind his closed eyes, and every nerve in his body screamed in pleasure as Gwil’s tongue licked at the slick leaking from his hole. Brian gasped and his body shook and he smushed his face deeper into the pillow to try and stop the noises he was making. 

Gwil licked over him again, a rumble leaving him in the form of a moan, before his lips pressed a kiss to Brian’s hole. Like, Brian gasped at the feeling, full-on kissed, lips to furled fluttering muscle. Brian panted into the pillow, fists clenched against the feeling, before he felt what he soon realized was Gwil’s tongue pressing gently inside his wet open entrance and he couldn’t stop his hips from bucking back. 

“Gwil!” He shouted, voice muffled by the pillow, trailing off into a low moan as that tongue swept circles around his entrance before darting back in. “Oh! Oh! Fuck, Gwil!” 

The Alpha hummed happily against Brian’s skin and continued to lick at the slick now leaking even more steadily from Brian’s hole. His face was buried firmly between Brian’s spread cheeks, the well after 5 o’clock shadow scraping against over sensitive skin. Brian twitched and moaned and gasped and tried to rut against the pillow under his hips, seeking friction against his aching cock. A firm hand on his hip stopped him, and he whined low in his throat. He felt like he was about to bust out of his skin. Either that or have a heart attack. 

“Please,” he begged, not knowing what he was even begging for, but knowing he needed more. He whined again, before he gasped as a long finger pressed against his leaking hole, before pushing inside next to Gwil’s tongue. Brian trembled under Gwil’s touch. The Alpha made another happy noise against Brian’s skin, the rumble sending shivers of pleasure through Brian’s body. 

“You taste so good,” Gwil murmured, breath hot against Brian’s slick opening, words almost lost against his skin, “I’ve been thinking about this for so long, and this is so much better than I could have ever imagined.” 

Brian whined at those words. Fuck, he was always a sucker for dirty talk in bed and something about Gwil’s voice just made him want to combust. 

“So wet for me, aren’t you, my perfect Omega?” Gwil spoke again, louder this time, as if wanting Brian to answer. “So wet and so open for me, so perfect.” 

The noise Brian made had started out as a word but came out as a strangled moan as Gwil crooked his finger up and found Brian’s prostate, making sparks of pleasure shoot through him. His thighs trembled and he canted his hips back. That clever tongue returned to lap at the slick that was spilling from him, darting inside to lick at his insides. A second finger pressed inside along with the first and that evil tongue and Brian was sure he was going to shake apart. 

“So good for me, taking my fingers so well,” Gwil rasped as he pulled back, pressing kisses along the insides of Brian’s thighs and the gentle swell of his ass. Brain shook with the gentle feel of sweet kisses along his skin. He had never, in all his life, been treated like Gwil was treating him now. 

“Gwil,” he gasped out, trying to arch his hips back to get the Alpha to put his mouth back on him, but Gwil just kissed around his hole, licking at the slick that was still being produced and Brian couldn’t stop the needy whine that left his lips. He was so close to coming, he just needed to be touched and he knew he would explode in the most delicious way. 

Gwil licked into him again, sucking lightly at his hole, making him scream and sob into the pillow he was clutching. A third finger slipped into him and those terrible clever fingers tortured his poor prostate until he was gasping for every breath. “Come for me,” Gwil whispered against his slick soaked skin, “Come for me just like this, with my fingers and tongue in your ass, come for me, my perfect handsome Omega.” 

Brain’s body seized and he actually screamed as his hole clenched around those fingers and tongue, and he shook apart as his cock exploded, spilling come all over the pillow that was propping his hips up and slick spilled from his hole. 

Behind him, Gwil was moaning, his finger and tongue never stopping their ministrations as Brian shook through one of the most mind-blowing orgasm he had ever had. His trembling arms gave out and he fell face-first against the pillows and he closed his eyes trying to get his breathing back under control. 

“Fuck, Brian,” Gwil panted, leaning back, carefully pulling his fingers from Brian’s trembling body. His voice was wrecked and he sounded desperate to come. Brian made a weak attempt to roll over out of the wet spot but his arms and legs were trembling too bad for him to move. “Fuck,” his tone changed completely, as Brian felt a warm hand on his shoulder, helping him to turn over. “Are you okay? I didn’t think…” Gwil trailed off looking at him nervously. 

Brian raised a still trembling hand to cup Gwil’s shining face, pulling the young Alpha down for a kiss. “That was amazing, thank you, Gwil,” Brian felt himself blush, “It’s been a long time since I’ve felt like that.” 

A pleased look crossed Gwil’s handsome face and he pressed another kiss to Brian’s lips. Brian cupped the back of his neck and drew him closer loving the taste of himself on the Alpha’s lips. His hand slipped to rest on Gwil’s shoulder and he realized the younger man was still fully clothed. 

“Gwilym,” Brian hesitate for a moment, searching those wide pupil blown eyes, “May I see you?” 

A soft blush covered Gwil’s cheeks. “I don’t want you to feel pressured, Brian, to, you know,” the younger man gestured vaguely and Brian chuckled, squeezing Gwil’s shoulder lightly. 

“I don’t think I could go again right now no matter what you said or did, Gwil, my dear,” Brian chuckled, feeling completely blissed out, “But I would like to watch if you will let me.” 

The blush deepened and Gwil blinked at him as if he’d never seen anything quite like Brian before in his life. And Brian was sure he hadn’t, an obviously fucked out 70 plus-year-old washed-up rockstar Omega sprawled naked on his bed? Yeah, Brian was pretty sure this was a first for the young Alpha. 

But so was watching Gwil strip, Brian’s mouth went dry as the Alpha pulled his shirt over his head. Firm muscle rippled under pale skin and Brian had the sudden urge to lick at the defined ridges of Gwil’s abs. If he had been 30 years younger he’d be on his knees presenting, begging for this Alpha’s knot. As it was, he felt the beginnings of desire bubbling in his belly but he knew it would go nowhere. 

Pupil blown seafoam eyes met his and Gwil gave him a small smile, hands pausing at the button on his trousers. The Alpha preened a bit, shaking his head making the curls of his wig bounce, straightening his spine, rolling his shoulders back. The cool air of the trailer made his nipples pebble into hard buds that Brian wanted to lean in and lick. 

“Like what you see?” Gwil’s voice cut through his thoughts and he snapped his eyes back to the Alpha’s sudden embarrassed at having been caught staring at the firm chest on display before him. Not that Gwil hadn’t been staring at him completely naked. 

Brian favored the Alpha with a small content smile. “Very much, though I think I’d like to see more,” he said, eyes pointedly dropping to the large bulge in Gwil’s trousers that had Brian’s mouth practically watering at the sight of. The only Alpha he could remember seeing completely naked had been John, and he was both excited and nervous to see what this young handsome Alpha was hiding in his trousers. 

Gwil made quick work of his trousers, letting them puddle around his ankles, standing before Brian in just his boxer briefs. He was flushed from his high cheekbones all the way down his firm pecs. Brian couldn’t stop staring at those abs. He wanted to run his tongue along each ridge and see if he could suck marks to each defined muscle. It took him a minute to realize that Gwil was hesitating again. 

Brian gave Gwil a tender smile, reaching out a still slightly trembling hand, lacing their fingers together when Gwil took his hand. “You don’t have to, Gwil, I won’t be disappointed if you don’t want to, I’ve gone this long without seeing an Alpha,” Brian said softly, squeezing their interlaced fingers again, “This has been more than I could have ever hoped for.” 

Thick eyebrows drew together as Gwil frowned at him slightly. “You’ve, Brian, you’ve never been with an Alpha before?” The younger man’s voice shook as he spoke, squeezing back holding Brian’s suddenly embarrassed gaze. 

The Omega frowned slightly as he considered his words. Technically he hadn’t if by being with an Alpha meant being knotted consensually. He had been knotted before, but he couldn’t remember anything that had happened between himself and the random Alpha who had taken him home on decades ago to help him through his heat. If it meant anything else then yes, he’d been with an Alpha, even if it had been only for one night and he had been a third party to a weird, uncomfortable, anger-filled threeway. He shook himself. “Not exactly, no,” he finally settled on, watching Gwil’s impossibly beautiful eyes get wide. 

“Never?” The Alpha asked again, his voice catching in the middle of his word as Brian shook his head, “Brian, I, don’t let me pressure you, please, I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to do.” 

It took most of Brian’s willpower to keep from rolling his eyes at the Alpha. Instead, he tugged at the hand he still held, pulling the younger man close, until he was forced to kneel on the bed. “Gwilym, I would like to see you take your pants off and touch yourself now, I would also like to see the face you make when you come, so will you please, get on with it,” Brian said matter of factly, before he sat up as much as he still recovering body would allow him to do, and pressed his lips to Gwil’s, breathing in the warm spicy scent of Alpha arousal. 

He heard more than saw Gwil swallow hard and felt the younger man nod even as they kissed, the Alpha shifting around so he could shove his boxer briefs down his hips, shuffling around until he was kneeling naked on the bed before Brian. The Omega pulled back from the kiss to take in the sight of this beautiful Alpha fully naked before him. He felt his mouth water as his eyes trailed down that firm chest to his flat belly where his large hard cock was red and already dripping where it stood proudly out from a thatch of close-cropped brown hair. Brian wanted to shove his face into that thatch of hair and just breathe in the scent of this Alpha but he refrained. Instead, he squeezed the fingers he still held before he let go and settled back against the headboard. 

“Please, Gwilym,” Brian murmured, resting a hand over his own feebly twitching cock, “I want to see you.” 

Gwil nodded again, settling himself as close to Brian while still being in the other man’s sight as he could. He closed his eyes and taking a visibly deep breath he reached up with both hands and tweaked at his own nipples. A soft gasp left him at that motion, before he repeated it. Brian watched enraptured as those pert buds grew red under the attention of those clever fingers, and he wanted to crawl over to Gwil and take a nipple between his teeth and nibble. 

A breathy noise left Gwil’s pleasure parted lips as he wrapped his long fingers around his huge red leaking cock, spreading the copious amounts of precome down the veiny shaft, easing the way for his hand to slide up and down, drawing the foreskin up over the head with each upward stroke. He had his eyes closed and head tilted back just enough for Brian to admire the long line of his throat for a moment before he was drawn back to the way Gwil’s hand worked over his cock. 

“Brian,” Gwil’s breathy voice drew his from his thoughts and he met pleasure clouded eyes. “Please, touch me, Brian, please, I, I need you, shit, will you touch me?” 

Brian shakily scooted closer, reaching out to touch Gwil’s bare chest, running calloused fingertips over smooth skin. The Alpha trembled under his touch, a gasp leaving him as fingers found an apparently sensitive nipple and pulled. 

“Please!” Gwil gasped out, hand not stopping on his own cock, Brian’s Omega pheromones making the knot at the base begin to swell despite not being inside him. “T-touch me, please, Brian, I need, please.” 

The Omega’s hands shook slightly as he trailed fingers down Gwil’s chest to his belly and then to where the Alpha was stripping his cock hard and fast, knot swelling with each pump. Brian had read, oh eons ago, that it was the pressure of an Omega’s body closing around a knot that would bring an Alpha pleasure, and some porn stars had learned that a firm grip with a hand around the base of the cock and over the knot could imitate that feeling. He’d never done it himself, but he was certainly willing to try it. So, he reached down and wrapped his fingers around the swelling knot and held firm. 

Gwil all but screamed as his body went as tense as a guitar string and the knot under Brian’s hand grew even more, and the Alpha was coming and coming, hot come splashing all over his hand and his belly and Brian’s hand. He came with several twitches of his hips, shouting out Brian’s name intermingled with bitten off curses. The Alpha sobbed as his hips stuttered and Brian was still holding him tight, hand wrapped firmly around his knot. 

“Brian,” Gwil sighed out, hips jerking again as his cock weakly spurted more hot come into his hand. Brian watched in almost awe as the knot under his hand began to deflate and Gwil pulled a face at the feeling of being held and Brian tried to pull back but the Alpha caught him and captured his lips in a hard almost bruising kiss. 

Brian let himself be manhandled back so that he was on his back on the bed and Gwil was half on top of him, their tongues battling for dominance in Brian’s mouth, both men covered in come and slick and sweat, pressed naked skin to naked skin. The smell of Gwil was overwhelming, filling Brian’s head and making him feel weak. He knew if he had been younger he’d be ready to go again just from watching Gwil get himself off. A gentle hand carded through his tangled curls, before coming down to cup the side of his face, Gwil’s tongue warm and wet in his mouth, tasting of his own slick. 

“Well,” Gwil said softly pulling back just enough so he could rest his forehead to Brian’s, taking a deep breath through his nose, “That was…”

“Amazing?” Brian filled in the blank for the young Alpha who seemed to hesitate again as he tried to describe what had happened between them. 

Gwil chuckled, his beautiful eyes flutter closed briefly, “I was going to say transcendent, but amazing works as well.” 

Brian returned the chuckle, wrapping his still weak arms around the Alpha hold him close. Gwil scooted down the small bed so he could curl himself around Brian, smushing his face into the side of the Omega’s neck, taking a deep steady breath. Brian let his eyes close as the Alpha scented him, a happy contented purr leaving him as Gwil threw one leg over his and wrapped himself around Brian like a koala. 

“You smell so good,” Gwil mumbled softly, his face still smushed into Brian’s neck, “Like the first day of spring.”

A fine blush covered Brian’s cheeks as the Alpha praised him. He opened his mouth to speak but no words would come. So he just pulled Gwil closer, his fingers tracing abstract patterns on the younger man’s back. They lay in silence for several moments, Gwil’s breathing finally going back to normal as he recovered from his orgasm. Brian felt the Alpha tense under his hands and he braced himself for the ‘thanks for fulfilling a childhood dream but I’m not interested in you like that’ speech. 

Instead, he got shy seafoam eyes staring up at him, with teeth worrying at the young Alpha’s bottom lip. Brian felt a surge of affection as Gwil day up so he could look Brian in the eyes fully. Deft fingers reached out to caress his face, and Brian hummed happily at the gentle touch. “I like you, Brian,” Gwil’s said softly, his face going red as he stumbled on, “Like a lot, and I think you like me too, and I’ve never done this before so I don’t know if it should be like in the movies with all the flowers and gifts and formal practiced words, and I really hope not because then I’m already failing you, but, I just want to say, or ask really I suppose…” 

“Gwil!” Brian couldn’t stop the soft chuckle that left him as he cut the younger man off, reaching to take one of the hands the Alpha has been wringing together worriedly, about as sure as he could be about what the young man was trying to ask him, “Gwilym, will you be my Alpha?” 

Gwil’s eyes went wide at those words and he sank his teeth into his bottom lip, before he let it go, sitting up straighter, shoulders back, head high, Alpha pheromones filling the air as he tried to make himself look more like an Alpha. It lasted a handful of seconds before a helpless giggle left him and he covered the hand holding his with his other hand. “If you’ll be my Omega, Brian, I would be honored to be your Alpha,” he said softly, leaning in to kiss Brian sweetly. 

“Alpha,” Brian cooed against his lips, kissing him back, wishing his body would respond the way it should to this moment, but he had exhausted himself and there was no way he’d go for a round two tonight. Gwil didn’t seem to mind, wrapping his arms around the Omega, holding him close, shifting them so that Brian was cuddled up to his side, holding him close, protective, like an Alpha. 

Brian closed his eyes, cheek resting on Gwil’s strong chest, loving the feeling of being held and being made to feel small wrapped up in his Alpha’s arms. A sweet kiss was pressed to the top of his head, and as he began to doze, right before he drifted into a contented sleep, he heard the whispered words, that filled him with warmth: “My handsome Omega.” 

  
  



	2. In The Quiet of The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Gwil Mate and have some serious conversation about their future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, here’s chapter two. I was going to wait to post this but I got impatient and wanted to share it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The tiny white package sitting on the counter was mocking him. He could feel it staring at him as he perched on the edge of the bathtub. It had been humiliating walking into the doctor's office, almost 72 years old, to ask for a prescription for Heat Inducing Pills so he could mate with his significantly younger Alpha mate. He felt almost dirty. Sleazy. A washed-up rock star who had bagged himself a young handsome Alpha who was infatuated with Brian’s fame. Brian shook himself from that train of thought. It had been almost two years, and he knew Gwil was with him because he loved him, not because he loved his money for fame. Gwil always made a point to say that he had his own money and when (always  _ when _ , never  _ if _ , and some reason that made Brian’s heart sing) they mated Brian would retain all control of his own funds. 

Brian sighed to himself and reached for the box. The instructions were clear even if they were written in tiny tiny print, and Brian adjusted his glasses so he could read them even if he had them basically memorized at this point. “Take two 12 hours before the planned heat. And another two 6 hours later.” Well, he had taken the first two before he went to bed and now, a mess of nerves as he shakily opened the box to take the second set of pills. 

There was a knock on the door. “Okay in there, Bri?” 

Something warm sparked in Brian’s chest at the use of his nickname. It had taken several dates and more than a few months for Gwil to get comfortable enough to use it, and even now he only used it as a term of affection. Brian cleared his throat realizing it had been a minute since he’d replied. “Yeah, fine, be out in a minute,” he called back, eyeing the box in his hand before he pulled the flap open and the package of pills out. He made quick work of taking the two final pills, swallowing hard around them as he drank from the sink. 

The box was replaced in the medicine cabinet. Brian stared at himself in the mirror, pulling the side of his collar down to stare at the smooth skin of his neck for the last time. After today he’d be marked. Permanently. By Gwilym. That incredible and amazing Alpha who had chosen him. He took a deep breath, feeling his heart pounding in his chest as he pushed himself away from the bathroom counter to open the door. 

Gwil was standing outside in soft lounge pants, and one of Brian’s old tour shirts. Something in him melted at the sight of the Alpha and he gave him a small smile when he realized just how nervous Gwil looked. Brian couldn’t help but lean in a place a soft kiss on the Alpha’s stubbly cheek. “Come lay with me?” He asked, nodding towards the bedroom. 

The Alpha took his hand and pressed a kiss to the back of his knuckles. Brian melted at the gesture before he let Gwil lead him towards the bedroom. They settled on the bed in their normal places, facing each other on their sides, as Gwil played with the wild curls that haloed Brian’s face. “You sure you want to do this, Bri?” He asked softly, his eyes full of worried love. 

Brian just smiled at his Alpha, leaning in to press their foreheads together, breathing in the warm scent of his Alpha. “I am, my love,” he said before he chuckled, “Besides, I just took the last pills so it’s happening no matter what now.” 

Gwil’s smile was so large Brain could practically feel the way his cheeks turned up. Those butterflies in his belly danced again and he felt warm all over and he wasn’t sure if that was the beginnings of his heat or if it was something else entirely. “I love you,” Gwil whispered to him, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips, well if it could be called a kiss, the Alpha too busy grinning like a fool. 

“I love you,” Brian whispered back, his own smile turning his lips up. He closed his eyes, snuggling closer to the Alpha, breathing in his scent, the heady smell of his Alpha making his body throb. 

Gwil wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. “Sleep,” Gwil murmured into his hair, pressing kisses to the top of his head, “You’re going to need it, baby.” 

“Stay,” Brian whispered back, nuzzling into Gwil’s chest, already feeling the siren call of a nap pulling him under. 

“Always,” came Gwil’s reply as Brian slipped into a light sleep. 

It couldn’t have been but a few hours later when Brian woke to his skin on fire, his body burning from the inside out, the almost foreign sensation of slick leaking down the back of his thighs making him whimper. He rutted against Gwil’s leg, his cock hard and aching as he squeezed his eyes closed. It had been so long since he had felt like this, he had almost forgotten how much he hated the feeling of being out of control. 

“Alpha,” he whimpered, not being aware enough to feel self-conscious at just how needy he sounded. 

Gwil tightened his grip around him, sucking in a deep breath that he knew smelled of his arousal, the Alpha’s body going tense. He took his own deep breath, the smell of his Alpha filling his head and he could smell something dark undercutting the usual light loamy scent that Gwil usually had. In the back part of his still rational brain he realized it was the smell of his Alpha going into rut. His body shivered in anticipation, his cock ached and his hole clenched desperately around nothing. 

He whined again, this time clawing at his own clothes, suddenly feeling overheated in his simple T-shirt and joggers. Gwil’s deft fingers stopped him and he was shoved over onto his back, the younger man, all Alpha suddenly, straddled him, bracketing him in with his arms and legs. “Omega,” Gwil growled leaning in to press his face Brian’s neck, scenting him, and something inside Brian broke and he lost all sense of himself. 

“Please, Alpha!” He whined, bucking up, desperately searching for friction on his neglected cock, needing to feel skin against skin as he burned from the inside out and he knew the only thing that could help him was his Alpha’s cock.

Gwil growled again, low rumble deep in his throat as he nuzzled his face down Brian’s chest, until he stopped, pressing his nose to the place hip met thigh. He breathed in deeply, completely black eyes snapped up to meet Brian’s and Brian moaned as he saw the conflict in those eyes. They had talked about it, about experiencing it completely but Gwil was such a good Alpha, he had said he didn’t want to hurt Brian. But Brian knew he would never. 

“Let go,” he whispered softly, tossing his head back as Gwil pressed his face back to that spot. He heard Gwil growl again before he felt fingers under his shirt, finally finally touching burning skin. “Please, let go, take me, claim me, I’m yours!” 

The Alpha made a noise in the back of his throat and it was almost a blur as Brian was stripped of his joggers, the fabric being tossed away in a blink of an eye, before Gwil buried his face back against Brian’s bare skin now. “Make you feel so good, make you  _ mine,  _ make the whole world know you’re mine, Brian May,” Gwil’s voice rumbled deep and possessive from his chest as he bit at Brian’s skin before he moved lower, breath hot over his already aching cock, licking a stripe over his balls, before he hooked his arms under Brian’s thighs and hoisted him up, arms wrapped around him to hold him steady as two large hands somehow managed to pull his cheeks apart and he felt so exposed and open even though eating him out had become one of Gwil’s favorite pastimes. 

“So wet for me,” Gwil moaned low and long, pressing his face between Brian’s cheeks, tongue lapping at the slick that was steadily leaking from Brian. Brian moaned and tried to hide his face, his body shaking and trembling at each touch of his Alpha’s tongue. “You taste so good, fuck Brian, I love the way you taste, want to taste you forever.” 

Brian trembled at those words. “Yes, Alpha,” he moaned, ignoring the still rational part of his brain that had been screaming at him since they started this. Gwil pressed his tongue inside of Brian and all thoughts left except the need to be filled. He let out a half sob half moan, trying to buck his hips up as best he could, but the Alpha was holding him tight. He fisted his hands in the sheets, knuckles going white as he squeezed his eyes against the feeling of Gwil’s tongue on him. 

No matter how many times Gwil did this to him he would never get used to the feeling of having a tongue lapping at his most sensitive parts. He cried out as a finger pushed inside, finding his prostate on the first try, making more and more slick leak from him. His head felt fuzzy and his body was burning hotter and hotter with each twist of that finger. “Alpha! Alpha, please, knot me!” 

The feeling of the beginnings of beard between is cheeks made Brian shake and he reached for Gwil’s short hair, threading his fingers in the locks, spine arching as fire coiled in his belly. He squeezed his eyes tighter closed and he felt tears leak from his eyes the way slick was leaking from his open and fluttering hole. He could feel insatiable need burning in his veins and he knew Gwil could give him what he needed, why was his Alpha denying him? Had he done something? Or not done something to please his Alpha? He knew he wasn’t as young as he had been but he tried, he did, to please his Alpha. 

He whined again and Gwil pressed another finger inside him, twisting them, stretching him open. He knew he didn’t need to be opened like this, that his body would be wet and open enough to take an Alpha’s cock with little pain during his heat, but the fact that his Alpha cared so much about him to make sure he was actually ready sent heat down his spine. 

“Come for me, my handsome perfect Omega, let me see you come on my fingers and tongue,” Gwil rasped against his leaking hole, pressing the pads of his fingers against his prostate, leaning up to take the head of Brian’s weeping cock between his lips. 

Brian all but screamed as he came, his world whiting out as he shook apart around the fingers inside him and the feeling of Gwil’s mouth in his cock. He swore he blacked out because when he came to, Gwil was naked, his own shirt had been removed, and the Alpha had placed a pillow under the small of Brian’s back and was positioned between his spread thighs, stroking his own hard leaking cock. His body was still burning, hotter than before, with his need, and the sight of Gwil’s hard cock made him moan. No matter how many times he had seen it or touched it or had it in his mouth he would never tire of the sight and feel of it. But this, this would be a first. 

A gentle but firm hand reached down to stroke his trembling inner thigh and he looked up to meet Gwil’s dark gaze. “Okay?” Gwil asked softly, drawing random patterns on Brian’s inner thigh. 

“Be better with your knot,” Brian snarked back, raising an eyebrow in challenge. 

Gwil smirked at him, leaning down over him to capture his lips in a hard kiss. “My demanding Omega,” he growled into the kiss, “my perfect beautiful demanding Omega. I love you.” 

Brian flushed all over from the praise and he moaned into the kiss as two fingers slipped back inside his still wet and open and needy body. His cock was still hard and he knew he’d come again before the end of the night, if not a couple of more times. He closed his eyes and waited as he felt the Alpha pull away from the kiss, his fingers slipping out, and the blunt head of that large cock brushed his entrance. He couldn’t stop the nervousness that undercut his need, but he arched up into the feeling, his body demanding to be filled and knotted, his mind starting to go hazy from the heat. 

“Open your eyes,” the Alpha growled as he rocked his hips against Brian, the fat head of his cock pressing against Brian’s soaked hole. Brian snapped his eyes open and stared into the completely black eyes of his Alpha as the head of that large cock breached him, pushing past the rim of his entrance, stretching him wide open like he hadn’t been a very long time. Sure, he’d been fucked before, but there was no way a Beta’s cock or an Omega’s cock could compare to how large and perfect Gwil felt inside him right now. 

“Alpha!” He gasped, eyes watering as he maintained eye contact, hands flying up to grip the Alpha’s strong shoulders, body trembling with effort as Gwil slid home, filling him so perfectly, skin on skin. A decision they had made based on the fact that the likelihood of Brian conceiving was so low it was nonexistent at his age. 

Gwil moaned, his body shaking under Brian’s hands as he slowly, oh so slowly, entered the Omega. It wasn’t until Gwil’s hips were flush with Brian’s that the Alpha spoke. “You take me so well, my perfect Omega. I love you,” he leaned forward to kiss Brian again. “My Mate,” He whispered. 

Warmth spread through Brian at those words that had nothing to do with the cock buried deep inside him. His Mate. They were going to Mate, and suddenly the haze that had invaded Brian’s brain became a fog and he needed his Alpha to fuck him and breed him and mark him and nothing else mattered. 

He whined and arched up against Gwil, his eyes slipping closed, fingers clawing at his shoulders. “Alpha! Take me!” He gasped, all breath punched from his lungs as Gwil began to move, hips thrusting in a slow and steady pace, stretching him open on that huge cock of his, making him see stars behind his closed eyelids. He could feel how hot the Alpha’s cock was inside him and he wished it mattered, wished he could be bred and carry his Alpha’s pups. 

The thrusts got harder as Brian felt an unfamiliar stinging around his hole with each thrust and he vaguely recognized that as being the swelling of his Alpha’s knot. A shiver went through him and he clung to Gwil’s back, pulling the Alpha close, whining steadily now as the knot stretched him open with each thrust, the Alpha nuzzling at his neck where he would mark him as his own. Brian pressed his face to the side of Gwil’s neck where he would bite the Alpha as custom dictated, and he could feel his body tightening as another orgasm rushed up on him. 

“Alpha! Gwil! Yes, Mate me!” He screamed as his orgasm washed over him and his scream went silent as he felt the fully swollen knot of his Alpha push past his rim, and suddenly he was being filled with hot come at the same time he felt Gwil bit down hard at the junction of neck and shoulder and it took him a second before he responded, latching on to the pale expanse of skin at Gwil’s neck. The scent in the room changed, combining their individual scents into something unique, something heady and mouth watering and Brian moaned as he felt the cock inside him spasm, more warmth filling him, Gwil’s come painting his insides. He tasted flesh and a hint of blood under his tongue as he stayed latched onto Gwil’s shoulder, shaking through his orgasm that didn’t seem to want to stop, the Alpha’s knot pressing right against his prostate. Gwil’s mouth was still on him, his teeth still in his skin, and instead of pain a warm pleasure was filling Brian starting from that point and engulfing his whole body. He clenched around Gwil slightly, feeling his body trembling around the knot and cock inside him and he felt more than heard the Alpha groan as he felt more warmth flood his insides. 

“Bri,” he felt Gwil breath against the side of his neck once the Alpha had let go where his teeth had made a mark on his skin. He wasn’t sure how long they had to bite each other to Mate but he let instinct guide him and he let go of Gwil, nuzzling his face against the mark there that he knew would be faded come morning. 

Brian whimpered slightly as he felt Gwil shift his hips, the knot moving inside him causing him to tighten around the cock, making Gwil groan and press his face harder against his skin. He wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s sweaty back, holding him close as he felt Gwil come again inside him. If he had been younger he was sure he’d be giving his Mate pups from this heat. 

“Love you,” he mumbled against Gwil’s overheated skin and closed his eyes, body buzzing with the feeling of being so full, the overwhelming need reduced to a buzzing in the back of his skull. 

The Alpha leaned up as best he could to meet Brian’s eye. “My Mate,” the Alpha growled before he kissed him hard and possessive and the Omega in Brian melted and he went pliant in Gwil’s arms, wrapping himself around the Alpha, who manhandled them up so that Brian was seated in his lap, cock deeper inside that it had been before but it was more comfortable this way. 

Brian rested his head against Gwil’s shoulder, closing his eyes, shivering every time he felt the cock inside him twitch and spurt warmth inside him. “How long do you think it will last?” He asked softly, words more a sigh than words. 

Gwil brushed a gentle hand through his hair, holding him close, occasionally rocking his hips up against Brian’s. “I don’t know,” he admitted softly, “I’ve never done this before.” 

Something inside Brian, his inner Omega, purred at the thought and he hummed contentedly, allowing his mind to drift into light sleep, full and satiated for the moment. 

It was indeed some time before Gwil’s knot deflated and Brian was able to pull away. His body ached and he felt wobbly and his head was spinning from the rush of hormones from his still lingering heat and the Mating and the knotting and he was content to let Gwil take charge. The Alpha lovingly all but carried him into the bathroom, perched him on the closed toilet lid before starting the water for a bath, the fact that he disappeared for a moment didn’t even register until a cool glass of water was pressed into his hands and he downed the glass in a few gulps. 

Gwil somehow managed to get them both into the large bathtub, cradling Brian against his chest in the warm pleasant smelling water, running a washcloth all over the exhausted Omega’s body. Brian could feel Gwil’s come trickling out of him even in the water and he felt slightly dirty but loved at the same time, as gentle hands washed him. 

“You okay?” Gwil’s soft voice cut the silence and Brian leaned his head back on his Alpha’s shoulder and lazily smiled up at him 

“That was incredible,” he murmured in reply, blinking sleepily at his Mate. 

The Alpha preened slightly under the compliment but he still looked down a Brian with concern. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked softly, running his fingers through the wet smattering of chest hair on Brian’s chest. 

Brian sighed and closed his eyes, letting his body go lax. He could feel his heat still boiling under the surface and while he didn’t think it would be normal length of a heat, three to five days, he was sure that they would have to go at least another round before it was over. “Sore,” he finally settled in slurring out, his voice thick with exhaustion, “I’m going to be sore.” 

Deft fingers smoothed down his chest and then through his hair as Gwil made a noise, something that Brian couldn’t place, but he didn’t need to, he could feel the tension in the body under him and he wanted to shake the younger man. He struggled to open his eyes and sit up to look at Gwil the best he could. “Gwilym,” he murmured, fighting the urge to press his face against the mark he had bitten into his Mate’s skin, “I’ve always been sore after a heat, you didn’t hurt me. It’s a good sore.” He gave his Alpha a small smirk. “Besides, is rather be sore from taking your knot during a heat than anything else.” 

A faint blush covered Gwil’s cheeks as his words but he gave Brian a big pleased smile. “Okay,” he finally said, reaching up to pull Brian back down to rest against him, sloshing the water as they moved, “I love you so much, Brian. I’m yours now, now and forever.” 

Brian closed his eyes at those words, feeling sudden heat prickling behind his eyelids. “For the rest of my life, Gwil, I’m yours,” he whispered softly, voice catching slightly as Gwil tightened his hold around his middle, pressing his face against the spot where he had marked him earlier. 

“I’ve told you before, and I will never stop telling you, Bri,” the Alpha murmured into his skin, “I am with you no matter how long either of us have left, I will love you for the rest of my life, yeah?” 

The Omega sighed and nodded, knowing there was no point in arguing that Gwil deserved someone younger who could give him more time. It was an old argument, one that Brian had lost even before they had it the first time. He settled back against his - _ his! _ \- Alpha’s firm chest and felt sleep begin to take him. 

***

When he woke some hours later it was to the feeling of fingers teasing at his wet open hole, his cock throbbing against his Mate’s hard thigh, his face pressed against the side of Gwil’s neck. He whined at the feeling as he arched back against the touch of those fingers. He was sprawled in his side, draped over Gwil’s chest, being held close in this intimate embrace and he loved it. 

Gwil chuckled, his laughter rumbling through his chest. “Good morning, sleepyhead,” he teased, pressing two fingers into Brian, “You still in heat?” 

Brian whined again, low in his throat, pressing himself closer to Gwil, rubbing his cock against that hard thigh, not caring he was smearing precome all over the other man’s skin. The Alpha growled at the motion. “Guess you are,” he pressed a third finger into him without warning, and Brian gasped, needing more than just his Mate’s fingers. And now that he’d had Gwil’s knot he never want to not have it again. 

“Please, Alpha,” he gasped, “Gwil, love, knot me, I, I need it!” 

Gwil pressed his fingers against Brian’s prostate and the Omega cried out, body shaking from the sudden pleasure. He ached with his need but he was also sore but he wanted his Mate to fuck him and claim him. It was a dilemma. He trembled as Gwil rearranged them, pressing his strong chest to Brian’s back, fingers slipping out of his wet hole, leaning him gushing and open and ready. That big hard cock pressed against his entrance and he gasped as he felt it push into him. 

A clever hand reached around to take his cock, thumb stroking over the head. Belatedly he realized it was the same hand that had been fingering him and the wetness he felt against his cock was his own. He moaned as Gwil’s cock split him open, his body both craving and protesting the stretch. He didn’t think he’d be able to walk tomorrow or whenever it was he came back to himself. But at this moment, being filled so deliciously with his Mate’s cock, he didn’t care. 

“Brian,” his Mate moaned in his ear, and Brian felt a shiver go through him as he realized just how intimate this position was. “You take my cock so well, so tight and wet and warm around me, fuck, Bri, I could stay inside you all day.” 

Brian gasped at those words. He never knew he needed to hear them until that moment. “Yes, Alpha, please,” he managed to gasp out, eyes rolling wildly under his closed eyelids as he felt Gwil bottom out, hips pressed flush against the swell of his ass. Last time he had been so out of it with his heat and the need to mate that he hadn’t been able to really enjoy the feeling of just how perfect Gwil felt inside him. Long and thick, pressing against all the spots inside him, and Brian had never felt anything like it before. 

The Alpha rolled his hips gently against Brian, making him twitch and moan, the hand on his cock matching those slow smooth movements. Brian clutched at the arm around his middle holding him close, fingers leaving white marks against pale skin, blunt nails digging in. With each roll of his hips, Gwil gasped out some new filthy thing into Brian’s ear, telling him all the things he’d do to him, the mess he’d make of him. How he’d fuck him open on his cock and fill him up with his hot come and then eat it out of him. How he’d let Brian take him if he wanted to, had always wanted to try it. 

It wasn’t long before Brian felt the now familiar yet still strange feeling of an Alpha’s swelling knot pulling at his rim with each shallow thrust. He was so close to coming, the fingers on his cock working him over. 

“Come with me,” Gwil panted into his ear, “Come with me, my Omega, let me feel you come around my cock.” 

Brian cried out as the fully inflated knot pushed past his rim and he felt Gwil come inside him, filling him with his come that felt like it was burning him from the inside, his own cock erupting all over Gwil’s hand and his belly. He twitched through his orgasm as Gwil strokes him through it. 

“Gwil,” he sighed, and the younger man took that as a sign to pull away from the spent cock. Brian grabbed his hand and feeling bold brought the come covered fingers to his mouth. He felt Gwil’s hips twitch behind him and more heat filled him as he sucked the Alpha’s fingers into his mouth, moaning around them at the taste of himself. 

He heard Gwil moan behind him, the noise rumbling through his chest, vibrating against Brian’s back, “Fuck, Brian.” The cock inside him twitched again and Brian closed his eyes as he sucked and licked at the fingers in his mouth. He would never get used to this feeling he was sure. The feeling of his Alpha coming inside him multiple times. 

Gwil rocked his hips against Brian, not moving just rocking them together, his cock twitching inside Brian every so often as they rode out the Alpha’s knot together. Brian sighed happily as the fog of the heat began to leave his brain and he all but purred as he felt Gwil mouth at the spot where he was marked. 

“Oh, Brian,” Gwil sighed against his skin, “I love you so much.” 

Brian pressed himself back against his Mate’s chest, feeling strong arms wrap around him tightly and he felt more content and safer than he ever had in his life. “Love you for the rest of my life,” he murmured, eyes fluttering shut, feeling Gwil nuzzle at the back of his neck, pressing his face into his sweat damp curls. 

It should have been a strange sensation laying wrapped up in Gwil, the Alpha’s cock locked inside his body. But as gentle fingers ghosted over his skin softly, tracing abstract patterns over his skin, Brian found he didn’t mind, in fact he enjoyed the feeling of closeness. He let himself float on the feeling of endorphins, gasping everyone once in a while as he felt Gwil tremble behind him and the cock inside him twitch, the knot pressing right against his prostate. His own cock twitched feebly but as he was coming out of his heat the interest it tried to show was fleeting. 

Behind him he felt Gwil sigh deeply and he made an inquiring noise. The Alpha pressed a kiss to the side of his neck where the mating mark was already starting to heal and darken into a full mark. “Do you have any interest in getting married?” The Alpha asked almost softly, his breath hot against Brian’s skin. 

Brian smiles softly, eyes still closed. “Gwilym, we just Mated, I’m as yours as I can get, dear,” he teased gently, rocking his hips back to show that he was indeed Gwil’s, still held tight by the Alpha’s knot. 

Gwil threaded their fingers together over Brian’s tummy and he hummed slightly. He ran a thumb over the ring finger on Brian’s left hand. “But would you? Want to?” He asked softly again, and Brian heard something vulnerable in his Alpha’s voice. 

A warm feeling filled his chest and he twisted around as best as he could to look at Gwil, gasping as the knot pulled at his rim. But the slight discomfort was worth it as he stared into his Mate’s wide vulnerable eyes. “Are you asking me?” He asked, eyes searching the Alpha’s face. 

“I am,” Gwil replied just as softly as he questions had been, a fine flush on his cheeks. 

Brian squeezed their still tangled fingers, awkwardly pressing a kiss to Gwil’s lips. “Yes, I would marry you, I will marry you,” he said, smiling happily as Gwil’s eyes lit up. 

Both men gasped as the cock still inside Brian twitched and more hot come filled Brian. “Fuck,” Gwil panted out as Brian twisted back around to pressed back against him, their hands resting on Brian’s tummy. “You make me so stupidly happy.” 

“You make me happy, too,” Brian breathed back, trembling as his body tried to respond to the feeling of the knot still inside him. 

Gwil pressed his face against the back of Brian’s neck and he could feel the younger man smiling against his skin. Brian too couldn’t fight his smile and they lay there waiting for Gwil’s knot to deflate enough for them to separate, Gwil’s hands flat over Brian’s tummy and something like shame filled Brian suddenly. He tried to shake it but it bounced around in his head. He knew the young Alpha meant nothing by where he had his hands but the Omega instincts in Brian, he thought to be long dead and buried, came roaring to life and he knew he could never give his Mate what he wanted. 

He shoved those thoughts aside and snuggled closer to Gwil, letting himself drift on the cusp of sleep. It was a while before Gwil’s knot had gone down enough for them to pull apart, the Alpha twitching and groaning his way through two more painful sounding orgasms, filling Brian so much the Omega was sure as soon as Gwil pulled out his come would leak from him. It was an almost uncomfortable feeling, having his Alpha pull out of his body, leaving him open and leaking with leftover slick and the copious amounts of come inside him. 

Brian rolled over and faced Gwil wincing as his sore body protested. He’d been in one position for far too long. Gwil was gazing back at him sweetly with those beautiful eyes, a hand coming up to stroke his cheek. “Hi,” Gwil grinned at him, eyes drooping from his exhaustion and Brian could feel his own exhaustion eating at him. 

“Hi,” he said back, grinning at his Mate feeling like a love sick child, which he supposed he was. He leaned in slowly and captured Gwil’s lips in a sloppy kiss, lips and tongue sliding together easily. He felt a tingling go through his body as they kissed softly, pulling back to just look at the handsome face of his new Mate. 

Gwil was watching him back with the same intensity and affection that Brian felt. He still couldn’t believe that this Alpha had chosen him, wanted to be with him, had Mated with him. He couldn’t stop smiling at the younger man. Until Gwil shifted slightly and he caught sight of the place where Brian had bitten Gwil during their Mating. A mark was beginning to blossom against pale skin and Brian felt his pulse quicken. 

“Gwilym,” he murmured, pushing himself up on shaking arms, eyes wide and not leaving the spot on his Mate’s neck. “I, I think, go look in the mirror,” he finally settled on, hating how his voice shook. 

The Alpha crowned also sitting up. “Bri,” Gwil reached for him and he clutched at his Mate’s hand frantically. 

“Go look in the mirror,” he repeated, knowing he sounded like a crazy person but he couldn’t get any other words out until he knew he wasn’t just seeing what he wanted to see, that the matching Mating mark was actually there. He’d read and heard stories about True Mate’s all his life, hell everyone did, but they were rare and he had only ever seen one pair in real life out of all the Mated couples he knew.

Gwil kept frowning at him but staggered to his feet and stumbled to the bathroom on shaky legs. Brian’s eyes followed him admiring the form curve of his Alpha’s ass despite the panic rising in him. A loud gasp was heard from the bathroom and Brian closed his eyes as pain pierced his heart. He knew Gwil would regret Mating with him as soon as he saw the matching mark. Brian didn’t open his eyes when he heard the Alpha rush back into the bedroom, just hung his head as he waited to hear the words he knew would come, waited to hear how Gwil had made a mistake by Mating with an Omega who couldn’t even give him pups. 

Two big hands cupped his face and forced him to look up. His eyes opened on instinct and he stared up into the shimmering eyes of his Mate who was smiling the biggest smile he had ever seen despite the tears streaming down his cheeks. “Brian,” Gwil breathed, “Brian!” He pulled the Omega close and Brian wrapped his arms around him on reflex, breathing in the smell of his Alpha. 

“I’m sorry,” Brian whispered, wishing that the world would open up and swallow him whole. 

“Why? Brian, you’re, we’re, we’re True Mates! We’re actually True Mates! This only happens in movies!” Gwil’s voice was so excited it hurt Brian to hear. He knew what Gwil apparently didn’t. Once you found your True Mate you could never Mate again, even if one Mate died. 

“Gwil, I’m so sorry,” he repeated, squeezing his eyes shut, pressing his face against the bare skin of the Alpha’s belly. He clutched at him wanting to go back to the moment before he had said anything to just bask in the joy and contentedness he had felt existing there in that time. Instead of here where everything was starting to fall apart so soon after it had been put together. 

Gentle hands carded through his hair and tugged lightly, pulling him away to look up at his Mate. “Brian, I know what you’re thinking,” Gwil said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling Brian around to face him. “I don’t regret this for an instant, I could never regret this. I love you, and I will always love you, for however long either of us has left. And this just proves that we are indeed meant to be together.” 

Brian blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over, staring up into those earnest seafoam eyes that were watching him with such love. He shook his head slowly, tearing his gaze away, unable to look at the man he loved and had trapped. He would die and leave this man alone for the rest of his life. He couldn’t even give him pups to fill his days with. “I love you,” he whispered, “But I never wanted you to be alone after I’m gone. Gwil, I, I want you to be happy.” 

“And I am,” Gwil cupped his face between two large hands again forcing him to look up. The Alpha certainly did look happy, his eyes shining and his smile bigger than ever. “I’m so happy, Bri, and I’m so blessed to have found you. People go their whole lives without ever finding love much less the one person meant for them for eternity. And we found each other!” Gwil leaned in and pressed a small kiss to Brian’s lips, before resting their foreheads together. “I don’t want to think about what’s going to happen in the future right now, I want to hold my True Mate and fall asleep in his arms and wake him up with kisses on his face in the morning and then have a lazy breakfast and we can think about the future then, okay?” 

Brian sighed, biting back the snarky answer that was on the tip of his tongue. But he knew his Mate was right. Right now, post heat haze still lingering and exhaustion pulling at him, was not the time to get worried about what the future held. So, he gave his Mate - his one True Mate! - a gentle smile and kissed him softly. “I love you,” he whispered. 

“I love you more,” Gwil whispered back, “Let’s clean up and then sleep?” 

The Omega nodded once again becoming aware of the feeling of dried come all down his thighs and all over his belly and still leaking from his hole. He pulled a face at the soreness in his body as Gwil pulled him to his feet and helped him into the bathroom for a bath. They could wait until tomorrow for any serious conversation about what the future would hold. 

*** 

The smell of coffee drew him from his deep slumber and he first became aware of a deep ache between his legs, unlike anything he had ever felt before. Followed by the feeling of strong arms wrapped around him, his cheek pressed against solid flesh, one legs tossed over a firm thigh. He took a deep breath and the smell of coffee was undercut with the familiar scent of fresh spring and he nuzzled against his Alpha’s - his Mate’s - chest as sleep began to abandon him. 

Gentle fingers scratched at his scalp and he all but purred at the feeling. He felt Gwil chuckle under his cheek. “Good afternoon, sleepyhead,” Gwil murmured, his fingers smoothing through Brian’s curls. 

The Omega cracked one eye open and frowned up at his Mate, lifting his head slightly, grimacing as his aching body protested. “Afternoon?” He rasped, mouth and throat dry from sleep. 

“Mhm, it’s nearly 2 in the afternoon,” Gwil told him softly, still petting him like he was a cat, “You obviously needed the rest.” 

Brian groaned, and let his head rest against Gwil’s chest again. Everything hurt and he couldn’t believe he had slept as long as he had. It had been years since he’d slept in like that. He closed his eyes again, surprised to find himself floating on the edge of sleep surrounded by the comforting smell of his Mate and coffee and those clever fingers scratching at his scalp. He sighed happily and nuzzled his face against Gwil’s hard chest. 

“You should eat something before you go back to sleep, Bri,” Gwil spoke softly, and Brian enjoyed the way his voice tumbled through his chest, vibrating against his cheek. If Brian had been a lesser man he would have whined and shook his head and pressed his face against Gwil’s bareskin. But Brian was an adult so he just made a small noise of malcontent and pressed himself closer to the Alpha. 

Gwil chuckled, his fingers stilling in Brian’s hair. “You sore, baby?” He asked, trailing his hand from Brian’s hair down his naked back to rest at the small of his back. 

Brian just hummed, eyes still closed. He really didn’t want to move from this spot. Here, in this moment he could pretend that everything was normal. That he was a carefree 20 something again wrapped up in bed with his new Mate and that from this heat he’d already have his Alpha’s pups growing inside him. Instead, he accepted his fate and lifted his head again. Shining seafoam eyes stared down at him with a happy smile turning up those amazing lips. “Hi,” Gwil teased, pulling him close. 

“Hi,” Brian replied, clearing his throat, wrinkling his nose as he pushed himself up. He  _ hurt.  _ It wasn’t just soreness it was bordering on pain and the noise that left him was involuntary. 

Gwil’s hands were warm and sure as they steadied him, his face creasing with concern. “Brian? Are you okay?” He asked, voice pitched low in the way that Brian knew was the younger man trying to hide just how concerned he was. 

If he hadn’t ached the way he did, Brian would have waved a hand to wave the younger man off, but as it was even sitting up supported by his Mate was struggle enough. “Oh, yeah, just, just a bit sore, I think,” Brian managed to get out, stretching slightly feeling the muscles in his back protest and his lower body burn. He had, of course, been sore the morning after a good fuck, but never like this. He felt like his body had been ripped apart and barely sewed back together. 

“Would a hot bath help, baby?” Gwil was hovering, because of course he was, and Brian felt affection for the younger man bubble up in his chest. 

Brian just made a noncommittal noise. At this point he wasn’t sure what would help or not help, all he knew was that he hurt. He supposed that’s what happens when you take two knots in basically one night. Even despite the heat he was still well past the age where he could do that. He felt a thrill go through him at that thought. He had taken Gwil’s knot. A hand went up to his neck and he felt the slight raised skin at the junction of neck and shoulder and a shiver went through him. 

“Yeah, a bath might be good,” he said softly, looking up at his Mate - his  _ Mate!!  _ \- who was looking down at him as if he had hung the stars. 

Gwil bounded to his feet, setting his coffee mug aside, and his phone and darted into the bathroom with an order of “Stay put!” Brian, of course, didn’t listen and pushed himself up into a proper sitting position, blinking back involuntary tears as his body protested. He could hear the sounds of water running in the bathroom and he pushed himself up to lean against the headboard, body screaming at him. He subconsciously folded his hands over his belly and let his eyes flutter closed as he heard his Mate moving around in the bathroom, getting a bath ready for them. 

It hadn’t been a conscious decision to lay like this but Brian felt a longing deep in his bones that he had thought he’d crushed a long time ago as he pressed a flat palm to his middle. He frowned slightly, eyes still closed as he tried to imagine what their pups would look like. A sweet baby girl with her poppa’s beautiful eyes and his curly hair that she wore in pigtails tied up in pink ribbons. A bouncing baby boy with Gwil’s nose and his height. Sadness spiked through him. He could never give his Mate that. He could never give his True Mate, the person he had all but condemned to live a vast majority of his life alone, pups to fill his day and distract him from the sorrow of his death. 

A soft finger traced the lines between his brows. “You’re thinking too hard, my love,” Gwil said softly when Brian had opened his eyes to look up at the younger man. 

Brian smiles back tiredly. “I always am,” he said in reply, allowing the Alpha to help him off the bed, grimacing as aching muscles protested. 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I Brian? Was I too rough?” Gwil had that edge of panic in his voice again as he lead Brian into the bathroom. 

The Omega cut his mate off with a messy kiss, the angle all wrong and their lips crashing together messily. Gwil tightened his hold on him and he clutched at the Alpha’s strong shoulders. “You could never hurt me,” Brian whispered, “I’m just sore, I’ll be fine come tomorrow.” He hissed as the Alpha helped him sink into the hot water. “Join me?” He asked, reaching out for his Mate. 

Gwil hesitated for a moment, conflict crossing his open face. “Gwilym,  _ Mate _ , please, join me,” Brian cooed tilting his head to one side so that the Alpha could see the mating mark that was clear as day on Brian’s neck. Brian was doing his best to avoid looking at the mark that was still in Gwil’s neck, knowing what it meant. 

“Okay,” Gwil sighed, shoving down the boxers he had put on at some point. (They were Brian’s his brain supplied, the one with little red guitars on them.) The Alpha settled himself behind the Omega, cradling him against his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his chin on the shoulder where the mark was. 

Brian sighed leaning his head back against his Mate’s shoulder, smiling happily as he gazed down at where their fingers were tangled resting on Brian’s tummy. His old guitarist hands, rough and calloused from use next to his mate’s hand, still smooth and relatively undamaged by age and life. He left Gwil press a kiss to the side of his head. “What are you thinking about, love?” The Alpha murmured, nuzzling his face against Brian’s hair. 

“You,” Brian replied truthfully, “Us. This.” He squeezed Gwil’s fingers and felt his own sorrow creep up on him as Gwil pressed their hands against his tummy. 

“Yeah? All happy thoughts I hope, my love,” the Alpha did purr this time, his voice warm and edged with something uniquely  _ Alpha.  _ Brian sighed again, rolling his head to the side to look at Gwil as best he could the way they were laying. 

“I can’t give you pups,” he said bluntly, better to rip the bandage off in one go than try and ease it off. 

Gwil’s big beautiful eyes blinked at him mutely for a moment before he frowned slightly. “Okay? If we reach that point we can always adopt, Bri, plenty of couples do,” he said logically. 

Brian shook his head the best he could still leaned up against Gwil’s shoulder. He didn’t know how to explain it. It was like a void that had no rational explanation in his very being had suddenly doubled in size now that he has mated. “I know, we can always adopt,” he conceded, looking away from his Mate, “But you deserve someone who can give you your own pups, half of you and half of them. Someone who can give you their whole life.” 

He felt Gwil sigh more than heard him. “Brian, I’m not a child,” he said, his voice pitched low and as angry as Brian had ever heard him, “I’m not a child and I don’t appreciate being treated like one. I know my own mind. I know what I want and what’s good for me. And you are both of those things. And even if, god forbid, I only have one more day with you, or one more hour, then that will have been a day or an hour where I’ve felt nothing but love and affection from my handsome and wonderful Omega. I know this is a hang up for you, but I promise you, my love, I just want to spend whatever time we have together together. I chose you and you chose me and the universe, or whatever, decided that we are in fact meant to be together.” Gwil paused for a long moment and Brian blinked back the tears he could feel burning behind his eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” Brian breathed, closing his eyes not fighting the tears anymore. He knew that Gwil loved him. He knew that. But he couldn’t stop the thought that maybe the Alpha would be happier with a younger Omega. 

He felt Gwil’s arms tighten around him and the Alpha pressed his face into his limp curls. “I love you. I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And if that can’t happen then I will spend the rest of your life with you,” Gwil said into his hair, “And if you ever have doubts about how serious I am or how much I love, just remember, I belong to you by my own free will forever now, my love, my Bri. So don’t ever apologize for that, because it’s the best thing that could have ever happened to me.” 

Brian squeezed his eyes tightly shut for a moment then opened them, squeezing their fingers that were still laced together. “I love you, Gwilym. More than words,” he said, lifting Gwil’s hands to his lips.

“I love you more,” the Alpha murmured happily, pressing a kiss to the top of his Mating mark, before resting his head against Brian’s shoulder. They sat in contented silence, Brian’s body still aching but the ache was soothed by both the warm water and the warm presence of his Mate wrapped around him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments! I love everything you have to say even if it takes me a hot minute to reply! <3


	3. Let Our Candle Always Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding and a baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter posted! And whatever you don't imagine [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjE5D9cHiOk) playing during this chapter.... Anyway enjoy this chapter of fluff and smut

The damn tie wouldn’t tie. Either that or his trembling fingers wouldn’t cooperate enough to make it tie. Either way, he needed the tie tied and it wasn’t tied and it needed to be and if he couldn’t get it tied it would be a disaster and - 

“Brian!” Roger’s voice broke him from his spiraling thoughts, while the other man knocked his hands away from where he had been futility trying to tie his tie. “Get out of your head!”

Brian stared at his long-time best friend, feeling utterly ridiculous in his morning suit, his white curls fluffed around his face and over his shoulders, his shoes shined to within an inch of their life and his damn bow tie hanging uselessly around his neck. 

“I can’t,” he mumbled out, hands shaking at his sides, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. 

He saw Roger roll his eyes at him, the other man looking rather dapper himself, his suit fashionably tight, beard neatly trimmed. Since he and John had gotten back together the younger Omega had been on cloud nine. It broke a small part of Brian’s heart that he couldn’t be the thing that fulfilled Roger’s life, but a larger happier part of him was glad for it. It meant he had found Gwilym. Oh god, Gwil.

“That’s why I’m doing it for you, Bri,” Roger teased, making quick work of knotting the complicated knot of the bow tie. But Brian felt light-headed and that’s not what he had been referring too. 

“I’m going to be sick,” he mumbled, eyes crossing slightly as he tried to fight the overwhelming feeling of nausea that washed over him. Roger gripped his upper arm tightly and lead him to a bench, practically forcing him to sit. “I can’t do this,” he repeated, staring helplessly at his hands. 

He saw Roger roll his eyes again out of the corner of his eye. “What? Marry your True Mate? No of course not, that would be outrageous! You should call the whole thing off!” Roger said sarcastically before he leaned close to Brian enough so the Omega could smell his friend’s and former lover’s sweet scent. “Brian, this is Gwil. This is your  _ Mate  _ of course you can marry him. It’s a handful of steps and an ‘I do,’ of course you can do it.” 

Brian looked up at his dear friend and was surprised when he felt nothing but warm familiar affection for him. Gone was the longing ache when they had been younger, the feeling of inadequacy after John had left and Brian was forced to pick up the pieces of Roger’s broken heart. 

He reached for Roger’s hand, happy when his heart didn’t flip like it used to when their skin touched and laced their fingers together. “Thank you,” he said softly. 

Roger gave him a smile and squeezed his fingers tightly, “I meant what I said, and I still mean it, you’re my best friend, practically my brother, and I love you and want you to be happy. Brian, when you said you and Gwilym were together I think that’s the happiest  _ I’ve  _ been since, well since John and I got together. And to see you two get married, Brian, I am so happy for you.” 

Brian eyed his friend carefully, squinting at him slightly. “You feeling okay? Don’t have anything you want to tell me, you’re being awfully soppy,” he teased, and then laughed when Roger shoved his shoulder letting go of his hand and for half a second they were 20 and stupid again. 

There was a swift knock on the door and another blonde head poked through. Tiger Lily really did look so much like Roger. “Uncle Brimi!” She exclaimed stepping into the room, “You look so handsome! Lucky lucky man, that Gwil is, lucky man!” 

Brian couldn’t help but smile up at his goddaughter. “I’m the lucky one,” he said softly noticing how Tiger Lily rolled her eyes much like her poppa. 

“It’s time,” she said, reaching a hand down to help him up. He laced their fingers together and stood, pulling his goddaughter in for a tight hug. She hugged him back tightly, smiling widely when she pulled away. “I have to get back, but you do look very nice, Uncle Brimi.” 

“Oi, what about me?” Roger all but squawked almost indignantly, though Brian could see the teasing gleam in his eyes. 

Tiger Lily gave her poppa a once over before she shrugged noncommittally. “Eh, you look alright,” she said with laughter in her voice before she leaned over and pressed a kiss to her poppa’s bearded cheek. “Make sure he makes it downstairs will you? I think Gwil would have kittens if he doesn’t,” she said before she left in a twirl of skirt and blonde hair. 

Both men watched the young woman leave with fond smiles. Roger grumbled under his breath, “Just like her damn father, giving me hell.” 

Brian laughed softly, lacing his fingers together, squeezing them until his knuckles turned white. He still felt sick. “What if he realizes this is a mistake?” He asked softly, voice catching. 

Roger frowned at him, reaching out to take his hands in his own. “Brian, I’ve known you so long I can’t even remember the proper story of how we met. If this Alpha has decided that spending his life with you is a mistake then I will find him and I will kill him, because any fool Alpha should be able to see how incredible you are,” Roger squeezed his hands and gave him a small smile, “But I think he’s gonna be standing there waiting for you to walk down the aisle with him and marry him. That boy is head over heels, yeah?” 

He swallowed hard and nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Roger hands his hands another squeeze before he clapped him on the shoulder. “Let’s go get you hitched!” He teased, giving Brian a gentle push out the door. 

***

Gwil couldn’t stop fiddling with his bow tie. He didn’t know what had possessed him to agree to wear a tie but he wanted to make Brian happy and the older man had looked so excited about a formal wedding that Gwil couldn’t say no. He honestly hadn’t cared what they wore, as long as he got to publicly say that he was Brian’s and Brian was his. 

“Would you stop that? You’re going to mess up my hard work.” 

The Alpha turned to see Joe half reclined in the chair a hand over his very pregnant belly. The other man was frowning playfully at him. “Your hard work?” Gwil asked raising an eyebrow at the Omega.

Joe waved the hand that was resting on his belly before he placed it back over his large bump. “I supervised,” he teased, waggling his eyebrows at Gwil. 

“Mhm, of course,” Gwil said, coming over to sit next to Joe, half worried he’d wrinkle his dress trousers. The other man put a hand on Gwil’s knee. 

“It’s okay, take a deep breath, it’s  _ Brian.  _ He’s not going anywhere,” Joe tried to soothe, pulling a face as he tried to sit up. Gwil reached out to help him, a small part of his brain wishing that he could have found Brian earlier. That he could get to see his Omega grow round with their pups, could see how his Omega would glow with that unique pregnancy glow, support him through creating life. But he knew that would never happen. And he was okay with that, despite on some base level he still longed for it. Much the way he knew Brian longed for it. 

“What if he’s changed his mind?” Gwil murmured, helping his friend sit up. “What if he doesn’t want to marry me?” 

Joe pulled another face that had nothing to do with his body yelling at him. “Oh, come on, Gwil, he’s your True Mate, and anyone who has eyes can see how much he loves you. The man’s been posting sappy posts about this on Insta for like two months, I’m pretty sure he still wants to marry you,” Joe said seriously, rubbing a hand over his belly. Gwil couldn’t stop the smile that threatened at the damn shirt Joe was wearing. It was one of those stupid tux shirts that was designed for male maternity wear. He had managed to squeeze into tux trousers and a jacket that hung open. He cut a very different picture from Gwil in his morning suit and wingtips. 

The door cracked open and Ben poked his head in beaming at them both. “You ready?” He asked Gwil coming into the room to give the Alpha a hug. 

Gwil hugged him back tightly. “As I’ll ever be,” he said softly, ignoring the exasperated look the two mates shared over his shoulder. He and Ben helped Joe to his feet and together the three men left the room and headed for the ceremony space. 

*** 

Brian’s palms were sweaty as he came down the stairs. He could see Gwil standing there, his back to him talking with Ben who had his arm around a very pregnant Joe. Brian felt a twinge of something that he shoved away just as quickly as it came. Not the time, damn Omega instincts. He met Ben’s eye and the Alpha spoke softly to Gwil who turned slowly to look at Brian. 

Their eyes met and he could see Gwil’s eyes widen slightly and his mouth open slightly. He felt the same way. He’d never seen his Mate look so lovely before. It felt like a lifetime before he reached the floor and crossed to Gwil. The Alpha reached for him, taking his hands in his, his seafoam eyes staring into Brian’s own hazel. 

“Wow,” Gwil said softly, “You look… amazing.” 

Brian felt a blush spread over his cheeks. “So do you,” he replied just as softly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Roger and Ben exchange looks. But he couldn’t bring himself to care that they were going to tease them later for it, he was lost in his Mate’s, soon to be Husband’s eyes. 

They heard music start and Gwil gave his hands a squeeze. “Ready, love?” he asked him, eyes wide but Brian saw only love and serenity in them. 

He felt himself relax as he squeezed his Mate’s hands back. “I love you,” he said by way of reply and together they turned and walked through the door towards their waiting friends and family who were all watching them walk towards the altar together. 

***

Brian was giggling helplessly as Gwil made a show of dipping him in the middle of their first dance before pulling him back up and flush to the younger man’s hard chest, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. He felt his face go red as he was vaguely aware of the wolf whistles from the crowd as the kiss turned a little more heated than Brian would have normally been okay with in public but he was too happy to say anything or do about it at this moment. Gwil’s hands threaded in his hair and held him close, and Brian wrapped his arms around his new husband’s waist and pressed himself against him. 

“I’m so happy,” Gwil whispered into his hair as they simply swayed together as their chosen first dance song ended, the room clapping around them. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice. 

“Happier than I’ve ever been,” Brian replied softly, pressing his face against his Mate’s -husband’s- shoulder. 

“Yeah?” Gwil sounded surprised and he pulled back just enough to gaze into those eyes that had first captured him. 

“I love you,” he said simply, before he sighed and continued, giving the younger man a squeeze around the middle, “And while I have my, what do you call them? Hang ups. I do love you with all my being. And while I can’t change the time and place we find ourselves in now, I can decide to make the best of it.” 

Gwil blinked tears back and stared at him with such  _ love  _ in his eyes that it made Brian tear up a bit. “I love you,” he breathed before he claimed Brian’s lips in a heat filled kiss. “Think we can get out of here yet?” He mused against Brian’s lips. 

Brian glanced over Gwil’s shoulder where Joe was perched on a chair directing caterers around with Ben and John hovering on either side. Roger was holding court with someone the younger guests, probably regaling them with tales of their glory days. “I think our minders would actually lose their minds if we left now,” he said teasingly, nodding to where Joe was now gesturing and making a face. 

“Jeez,” Gwil huffed, rolling his eyes good-naturedly, turning back to wrap Brian in his arms again, “We’ll just let them do their thing, then.” He gave Brian a wicked grin. “I do have plans for you tonight, Dr. May.” 

“Oh? Not ‘Lee’ now, husband?” Brian teased softly knowing they had had this discussion before. 

Gwil shook his head. “Brian Lee sounds like a porn star,” he quipped before he sobered, “You are your own person with your own personal accomplishments. Just because you decided to get married and mated doesn’t mean you should have to change your name. The world knows and loves Brian May, not Brian Lee.” He pressed a kiss to Brian’s lips softly. “I mean they might know a Brian Lee, but I feel like those aren’t the people we want knowing you, love.” 

Brian laughed loudly, kissing his husband back. This was one of the many many reasons he loved this man. And while a part of him would always be sad he had never found an Alpha while he had been young, he was so glad he’d found his amazing man to spend the rest of his life with. He sighed happily and let Gwil rock with him to whatever music they were playing now as the dance floor got crowded with people. 

It wasn’t for another few hours that they could sneak away, slipping off hand in hand giggling like school children as they sneaked back to their hotel suite. 

Sometime during the night they had lost their ties and their jackets, left draped over the back of chairs for their minders to gather. As soon as the door clicked shut behind them they were on each other, hands undoing buttons on waistcoats and shirts and trousers, shoes being kicked off and clothes being dropped in a trail towards the bedroom. 

Brian moaned when he felt Gwil’s gentle hands on his bare skin, his cock hard and aching and his body valiantly trying to produce slick. He clutched at Gwil’s back as the younger man’s hands cupped his ass. He whimpered into the kiss as a finger slipped between his cheeks and found his mostly dry hole. It didn’t happen often, his body usually more than eager to take his Mate but every time it did happen Brian couldn’t help but be embarrassed. 

“Sorry,” he murmured into the kiss, knowing that Gwil would have to take the time to prepare him more than he normally would. 

Gwil pulled back from the kiss a wicked gleam in his eyes. “Just means I get to make you wet other ways,” he all but purred, giving Brian a gentle shove towards the bed, leaning in to tug his dress trousers off, tossing them in a corner somewhere. 

Brian gasped as he let himself he flipped and he clamored up onto his hands and knees, letting Gwil shove a pillow under his hips for him to rest on, grabbing a pillow for something to hold on to. 

“I’m gonna make you come on my tongue,” Gwil’s breath was hot against the swell of his ass, “and then, I’m gonna suck you until you’re hard again and then make you come on my cock.” 

The noise that left Brian was more than a moan and he arched back against the feeling of his husband’s breath against his skin. Oh god. His body hummed in anticipation of Gwil’s words. It had been awhile since he had come more than once, well since they had mated, and the thought of coming twice under his husband’s ministrations was deeply appealing. “Yes,” Brian breathed out in agreement, word hitching at the first swipe of Gwil’s tongue against his fluttering hole. 

That tongue was magic, and he would never get used to the feeling of Gwil’s mouth on him in that way. The way his stubble rubbed the skin between his cheeks, the way his tongue circled the fluttering muscle and licked and lapped at the slick that was leaking from him. He squeezed his eyes closed and buckled back again his husband’s mouth that was making his cock leak steadily into the pillow under his hips. He ground down into the pillow whining as he felt that tongue lick at the small amount of slick that was leaking from him. 

“I will never get tired of the taste of you,” Gwil murmured against his hole, vibrations making Brian moan and twitch. He gasped as that clever tongue pushed into him, licking at his insides, making his thighs tremble and his heart pound in his chest. He clutched the pillow to himself and pressed his face into the soft fabric of the pillowcase. 

“Oh, fuck, Gwil, please,” he gasped, not even sure he knew what he was begging for. He felt Gwil hum against his skin and he twitched at the feeling, rocking against the pillow under his hips, needing friction against his cock. Those strong hands stopped him and that tongue fucked into him with short quick motions. 

It was all Brian could do to hold still as Gwil started fucking him with his damn tongue in earnest. He moaned and trembled and his head grew fuzzy and he was vaguely aware of Gwil reaching for something and he gasped when he felt a cool wet finger at his hole. It was like all sensation except for the feeling of that clever tongue and finger inside him stopped. He rocked against the feeling, his cock aching with the need to be touched. 

Gwil crooked his finger inside him that patented come hither motion and he muffled his scream into the pillow he was clinging to as the pad of his husband’s finger found his prostate. He sobbed as Gwil rubbed the nerve in time with his tongue licking into him. He could feel more slick beginning to leak from him. 

“I,” he gasped out word bitten off into a moan as a second finger teased around his hole. “I need, please, Gwilym, I need, I’m going to, ah!” Brian’s world exploded into white as he felt his body shake apart by the force of his orgasm. The damn tease had been working him up all night so he didn’t feel so bad about not lasting as long as he usually could. 

Gwil moaned against his skin where he still had his face buried between his ass cheeks. The Alpha licked one last time at his hole making Brian twitch with the oversensitivity before he pulled back to pepper kisses all over the swell of his ass and the backs of his thighs and the small of his back. “So hot,” Gwil mumbled into his skin, nipping at the spot where back met ass and Brian groaned weakly. 

It took more effort than it should have for him to roll over from the now soiled pillow, half thinking he was glad they were in a hotel for the night. He gazed fondly up at Gwil who was looking at him with such, how did the kids say it?, heart eyes it made him ache. “C’mere,” he made grabby hands at his Mate and husband and ignoring the younger man’s small protest pulled him down for a kiss. 

Brian couldn’t help but moan at the taste of himself on Gwil’s lips and in his mouth and he laced his fingers through the younger man’s short hair and chased the taste of himself around Gwil’s mouth with his tongue. He pulled the Alpha up so he was laying half on top of him, and he could feel his cock hard and heavy against his thigh even through the fabric of the trousers he still wore. Gwil’s hands rested on Brian’s shoulders as they kissed, the Alpha making breathy little noises as he rutted against Brian’s thigh. “Gwil,” Brian gasped out, tugging slightly on the short locks. 

The Alpha made a noise of acknowledgment but kept kissing him, over his cheeks and down his jaw. 

“I want you to knot me,” Brian said bluntly, hoping that would snap the younger man’s attention to the conversation and off worrying a mark on the side of Brian’s neck. Not that Brian minded but he wanted more. 

Gwil did pull back at those words, his eyes wide and pupil blown as he stared down at Brian. “I, you sure? I was just dirty talking when I suggested, well,” he cleared his throat, “You sure?” 

Brian gave his new husband a smirk and reached out to take the younger man’s left hand with his own, lacing their fingers together so their matching rings clicked. “I want nothing more, my Alpha, my Mate, my  _ husband _ .” 

The younger man blinked rapidly for a moment at Brian before he leaned in to press another kiss to his lips. “I love you,” he mumbled into the kiss, before he kissed his way down Brian’s throat, stopping at all the places that made Brian gasp and twitch, show extra attention to the ridge of his collar bone, nibbling at skin, sucking a mark there before kissing up to where Brian’s Mating Mark sat, the impression of teeth circled with intricate geometrical patterns. Brian moaned as Gwil rested his teeth over the marks where he had bitten him before. 

Brian reached up and ran a finger along Gwil’s mark, the geometric patterns the same as those on his own neck, and the Alpha moaned against his skin. It was an interesting side effect of having been Marked, Brian found, the Mark was suddenly an erogenous zone even if it hadn’t been before. He gasped and twitched and felt his cock give a feeble twitch against his thigh as Gwil kissed and licked over his Mark. He closed his eyes against the pleasure and just let himself feel. 

The Alpha licked down his body, stopping to lick and tease and suck on his nipples, rolling the pert buds between deft fingers, and Brian’s cock was starting to show some interest against his thigh. He let out a breathless half giggle as Gwil kissed down his soft tummy, too far gone to feel self-conscious. His giggle turned into a low moan as he felt Gwil take his still mostly soft cock into his warm mouth. 

Brian’s eyes fluttered open to stare down at the top of the dark head that was nestled between his thighs. His breath hitched as he felt and saw Gwil rearrange himself between his spread legs, his cock fully in the younger man’s mouth, Gwil’s nose pressed to his pubic hair. Bright eyes snapped up to meet his and Brian felt breathless as he saw the lust clouding his Mate’s eyes just from having his cock in his mouth. 

“Look at you,” Brian murmured, reaching a trembling hand down to cup the Alpha’s cheek. “Your mouth is heaven, Gwil.” 

Gwil moaned at the compliment, letting his eyes flutter closed, tilting his head to rest on the soft part of Brian’s thigh, his mouth still closed around his cock. Brian felt the younger man sigh and he twitched at the feeling. They lay like that for god knows how long, Gwil just holding Brian’s cock in his mouth, Brian running his fingers through Gwil’s short hair, letting out little noises when the younger man would suckle gently on the cock in his mouth. 

Brian felt like he was floating. He could honestly say that he had never had anyone do this for him before. Sure, he’d heard of cockwarming, but he’d never been brave enough to ask and he’d never been with anyone who had offered or suggested it. And it was an incredible feeling of having his husband’s mouth wrapped around his cock, being held in the warm wet cavern of Gwil’s mouth. 

Between his thighs, Gwil shifted slightly, and Brian looked down at him. The younger man was looking up at him with hazy eyes and gesturing for the lube that had been abandoned back in the bedside table. Brain swallowed hard and reached for it, knowing what Gwil was going to do with it. He handed the bottle to his husband with slightly trembling hands, feeling his body react at just the thought, his hole fluttering and weakly creating slick. Even though he knew what was coming he still gasped loudly when he felt a cool wet finger at his entrance. 

Brian moaned softly as that finger pushed into him. It didn’t hurt at all, he was still open from where Gwil had eaten him out. That finger crooked and twisted and searched, prodding along his insides, more slick leaking from him, and he felt his face go red at the feeling. He didn’t know why but he would always be embarrassed, it seemed, by his body’s reactions. The finger inside him quickly became two, while Gwil gently sucked on his twitching cock. He was definitely taking an interest now, he could feel his cock starting to fill out. He gasped and arched off the bed as Gwil found his prostate, hands fisting in the sheets as his eyes rolled back in his head. 

“Ah, fuck, Gwil!” He moaned, feeling his cock hardening more and more with each press of fingers against his prostate and each suck on his hardening cock. As he grew fully hard Gwil had to pull off his cock, just the sensitive head in the mouth now, as a second finger pressed inside him. 

He clutched at the sheets, body trembling as Gwil stretched him open and he felt tears pooling in his eyes as he moaned and twitched under his husband’s clever touch. He could feel the lube Gwil was having to use, almost sticky inside him, not as natural feeling as his own slick and he closed his eyes and tried to relax, willing his body to cooperate. The mouth on his cock pulled off to kiss down the hard shaft, licking at the vein along the underside, and his hips twitched as Gwil took his balls into his mouth. “Gwil!” He gasped, reaching down to tangle his fingers in short hair. This was new. And he wasn’t sure how he felt, oh, okay yeah, he felt pretty good about it as Gwil sucked lightly at his halls at the same time he pressed a third finger into him, more lube making him wet. 

Gwil moaned around his balls as Brian tugged lightly at his hair and Brian twitched in reply. God this man was going to be the death of him. “Please, I’m ready, I just, I need, Gwil! I need your knot!” Brian babbled not even able to feel self-conscious about it. He needed to feel his Mate, his husband, inside him and he needed it now. 

The Alpha chuckled around the balls in his mouth and Brian moaned, tugging more insistently at his Mate’s hair. If the rascal didn’t stop he’d come before he had his knot. Gwil seemed to get the message and pulled off slowly. “One more,” he panted, squeezing the bottle of lube over the fingers inside Brian before pressing his pinky finger into him, making Brian gasp and moan at the stretch and the squelch of wet fingers entering his body. He could feel slick starting to leak from him, combining with the copious amounts of lube that Gwil had used. It was getting more difficult to think and he needed his Mate inside him now. 

Brian growled under his breath and bucked up against Gwil’s hand, his words failing him as he closed his eyes and tried to be patient. He heard Gwil chuckle again and he whined low in his throat as those fingers left him. He felt Gwil climb of the bed for a moment, obviously shedding his remaining clothes, and let his mate shove a pillow under his hips, wrinkling his nose slightly as he realized it was the soiled pillow from earlier, before he felt Gwil kneel between his spread legs. “Like this, Bri?” The Alpha asked softly. 

“Mmh,” Brian murmured cracking his eyes open to meet the shining love-filled eyes of his Mate and husband. “Wanna see you.” 

“Okay, Love,” Gwil said softly as he pressed the lubed head of his hard cock to Brian’s fluttering hole. He felt more slick leak from him and he was glad his body was getting with the picture. He gasped, eyes widening as Gwil pushed past the ring of muscle, the fat glands of the head of his cock inside him and stretching him open. It always felt like the first time with Gwil, and Brian wouldn’t have it any other way. He kept his eyes open and locked into Gwil’s as the Alpha pushed inside him slowly and steadily, a look of intense concentration on his face. 

Brian felt so full, his husband’s cock inside him, hips flush to the back of his thighs, and he let out a shuddering breath. “Oh, Gwil,” he sighed, reaching up to cup his Mate’s face giving him a tender smile, “Please, you can move, let me feel you.” 

All air was punched from Brian’s lungs as Gwil began to move, his hips thrusting in a slow controlled movement, cock stretching him so well, hitting all the right places inside him. Brian held eye contact for as long as he could, staring deep into his Mate’s pupil blown eyes before he was forced to close his eyes, head thrown back as almost continuous moans were forced from him. The rhythm sped up, and Brian could feel his balls beginning to tighten, familiar heat burning in his belly. “Alpha!” He gasped out, feeling the tug of the beginning of Gwil’s knot against his rim. 

“Yes, my Omega, my perfect Omega,” Gwil panted punctuating his words with thrusts, his arms trembling as he held himself up, hovering over Brian, his breath hot against his face and then his neck where he pressed kisses to the Mating Mark. “Gonna knot you, make you mine, fill you up, yes, yes, oh shit, Brian!” Gwil screamed his name as he came, his knot shoving into Brian’s trembling body, hot come flooding his insides. 

Brian moaned as his cock twitched against his belly, hot stripes of come painting his skin as he clenched down around Gwil inside him making the Alpha moan into the side of his neck where he had pressed his face, his hips jerking slightly as he came again. 

“My Omega,” Gwil breathed against his skin, “My Mate, my husband.” 

“Yours,” Brian sighed, reaching blindly for Gwil’s left hand with his own, lacing their fingers together. “Yours, now and forever.” 

Gwil pulled back slightly to look him in the eye, “Yours,” the Alpha repeated softly, “Now and forever.” 

***

**Two years later **

Brian looked over the tops of his glasses as his husband came flying into their living room all out of breath and smiling. He raised an inquiring eyebrow, setting aside the copy of Astronomy Today he was reading, reaching out for his Mate’s hand. Gwil laced their fingers together and perched himself beside Brian. 

“What’s got you all excited, love?” Brian asked, leaning in for a quick kiss which Gwil happily gave. 

Gwil’s smile was huge and infectious and Brian couldn’t help but smile back at the practically vibrating Alpha. “Bri, you remember a few months ago, we sign those papers?” Gwil asked, his smile not wavering as he took Brian’s other hand in his, making the older man turn to face him on the couch. 

“With the adoption agency? Of course,” Brian gave his husband a searching look. Of course he remembered, he hadn’t gone senile yet. Not that he expected anything to come of it, what with him quickly approaching 80 it seemed unlikely that they would be chosen anytime soon. 

“They called me today,” Gwil said his eyes big, letting go of his hand to fumble for his phone in his back pocket, pulling it out to show Brian what was on the screen. A pink-cheeked curly-haired blue-eyed baby stared up at him from the phone screen. 

Brian frowned down at the phone, adjusting his glasses feeling a spark of something like hope boiling over in his belly. “Is that…?” He trailed off unable to form words. 

“Meet Harold Frederick May-Lee, that is if you want to go meet him,” Gwil beamed at him. 

“I,” Brian couldn’t get the words out, tears pooling in his eyes as he stared at his mate. “Is he ours?” 

Gwil nodded, “The lady asked if we could come meet him tonight, Bri. He’s ours if we want him.” 

Brian stopped trying to blink back tears and instead leaned in and pulled his husband in for a heady kiss, not caring he knocked his glasses askew or that they were perched awkwardly on the couch. They were getting a baby, a son, and everything in him purred in contentment, he now had everything he could have ever hoped for. 

“Tonight? She wants us to come tonight?” Brian asked suddenly in a panic. They didn’t have anything ready. What would be a nursery was full of boxes. 

“Just to meet him, Bri, we will have a week to decide she said, and to get everything in order,” Gwil assured him, cupping his cheek carefully. “Let’s go meet our son?” 

The Omega couldn’t help the grin that turned his lips and he leaned in to kiss his Alpha again, not caring it was more of them pressing lips together than kissing as they were both too busy smiling. 

*** 

**Two Weeks Later **

Harry smiled at Brian and reached up to pull on one of his curls, shoving the fistful of white hair into his mouth. Brian couldn’t bring himself to care, as he held his son on his lap in the nursery, painted a sunny yellow by Tiger Lily and Rufus with Ben, Joe, and Gwil helping, being supervised of course by John and Roger. Rory who had some artistic talent had painted the ceiling with constellations and a galaxy down one side. The little boy already had every kind of stuffed animal and toy imaginable and Brian should feel a little guilty for spoiling the toddler but when he looked up at him with this big blue eyes his heart melted and he couldn’t help it. 

“Don’t eat daddy’s hair, baby, that’s no good for you,” Brian scolded playfully tapping the boy’s nose with one finger making his scream with laughter, Brian’s heart so light it was floating. “Is my Harry hungry? Hmmm, you want food, baby?” 

Harry giggled at him and tugged on his hair again before slapping a sticky palm to his cheek. “Da!” Harry giggled, reaching out a hand to tug on his hair again. The Omega couldn’t stop the grin that split his face as he hoisted his son up and adjusted him on his hip. One day soon the little boy would get too big for this, already he was starting to walk and he’d tried running the other day, running to Gwil’s outstretched arms in the back garden. But for now, as long as Brian could carry him, he would. He’d already missed so much of his little boy’s life, but he was determined he’d be there for a much as he could for as long as he could. 

“Yeah? How’s some grapes sound, Harry? You like grapes don’t you?” Brian cooed as he carried the toddler downstairs to the kitchen, listening to the little boy babble happily. 

Gwil was already in the kitchen it seemed, having just come in, and he looked up with a big grin when he saw Brian and Harry enter. “How are my two favorite curly-haired boys today?” He asked, standing to meet his Mate and his son, pressing a kiss to the top of Harry’s brown downy curls. 

“Pa!” Harry shrieked, making grabby hands at Gwil, who cooed at him, taking him when Brian handed him over easily. 

“We’re good, just getting a snack,” Brian replied, leaning in for a quick kiss from his Mate before he headed for the fridge. 

“A snack!” He heard Gwil gasp behind him followed by Harry’s sweet laughter. Brian couldn’t help but pause, turning to see his Mate with their son, blowing raspberries on the little boy’s tummy where Gwil has perched him on the kitchen island. Brian has never felt so complete in all his life and even though Harry has not come from him, was not a product of his and his Mate’s love, he was still theirs in every sense of the word. Gwil looked up and met his eye and smiled at him. Brian returned the smile with one of his own, before turning back to the fridge to retrieve the promised grapes. A happiness in his heart he couldn’t remember ever feeling before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you liked it, let me know what you think below!


	4. Let Us Never Lose The Lessons We Have Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! First off, wow! What a response to this fic! I have been left speechless by so many of your wonderful comments! It's been amazing! 
> 
> Second, the fic that this was based around has started posting!! So go check it out! It's wonderful and beautiful and will make you feel things. So check out [They'll Say We're All Fools](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181904/chapters/47818474) !
> 
> And finally, please mind the tags and warning in this chapter, it is sad. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING at the bottom!!

The house was silent. He couldn’t remember the last time the house had been this silent. He didn’t think it ever had. For Harold “Harry” Frederick May-Lee he didn’t like the silence, never had and he knew after this experience he never would. The fourteen year old sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the galaxy painted on his wall and he knew he was wrinkling his nice dress trousers and that Da would likely chastise him for that. But he wouldn’t not today not ever again. 

Harry sniffled once and reached for the old worn stuffed hedgehog called Harmon that sat on his bedside table. He clutched the old stuffie to his chest and told himself not to cry. He shouldn’t cry. He was strong like his Pa was being. But he sniffled again and the tears did come and he wanted to be mad at himself but all he could do was let himself flop back on the bed hold his stuffed hedgehog to his chest as he let the tears fall. 

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine what his Da would say right now if he were here. He would come into the room and would sit beside him and tell him what? What would Da tell him? He could see his Da’s face in his head, his warm eyes and white curls, the wrinkles around his mouth and eyes when he smiled, the way he would perch his glasses on the very tip of his nose and tilt his head up to read the morning paper on his tablet. But he couldn’t hear his voice. He sniffled again. Why couldn’t he remember the sound of his Da’s voice? It hadn’t been that long. Panic gripped him. Would he forget what he looked like too? 

The teenager sat up and all but threw himself across the room to his computer, a few clicks and he pulled up an old YouTube video of Da when he had been younger, face less wrinkled hair brown but eyes still the same. Da was talking about something Harry wasn’t paying attention to what, he had closed his eyes and was letting the sound of his Da’s soft lilting voice wash over him. Now he could imagine his Da telling him it was okay to be sad, that he could cry if he needed to, that all humans, and creatures on the planet, die and while we can be sad for them we shouldn’t forget that we have to live too. 

Harry swiped at his eyes angrily, he’d been crying again, and drew his knees up to his chest. He was for sure now wrinkling his trousers but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he pressed his face into the stuffed hedgehog he held close to his chest and let the sound of his Da’s voice wash over him from the computer speakers. 

***

Gwil hadn’t slept in their bed since that morning. He had, instead, made himself a bed on the loveseat in his Mate’s office, letting his legs dangle off the arm of the small sofa. It was uncomfortable but that way if he closed his eyes he could imagine Brian was sitting at his desk tapping away at his tablet or reading the paper or one of his astronomy magazines or some book or was working on his own book he’d been working on for several years now. It was uncomfortable but even if it had been comfortable he still wouldn’t have been able to sleep. It was uncomfortable but if he let himself try to drift he would just see that image of Brian cold and pale in bed next to him and he wanted to remember him as he had been the night before. Smiling and alive and warm under Gwil’s touch. 

As the sun pierced the curtains in the study he sat up. Not that he had slept at all. He was still dressed from yesterday in fact. When he had met with the funeral home, making plans for his loved one's final resting place. Brian had a very extensive will, laying out pretty much exactly what was to happen which, at the time when he had come to Gwil to show him, Gwil had thought a little excessive, but now, overwhelmed with grief, he was grateful for. 

He had been cremated and a small service for family and friends would be held at the small local country church they occasionally attended. A larger memorial service for fans and to be live streamed around the world was to follow a few days later, but Gwil wasn’t in charge of planning that. The people running the Queen brand were handing that. For now he just needed to get himself up and shower and get dressed to take himself and Harry to the funeral home to pick up the ashes before the memorial service this afternoon. He had told both Joe and Ben that he would be okay doing this on his own but now he wasn’t so sure. 

Every part of his body hurt as he heaved himself off the sofa and stumbled down the hall towards the master bedroom. Despite the early hour there was a light on and voices coming from Harry’s room. Gwil frowned to himself and scrubbed a hand down his face before he tapped softly on the half open bedroom door. Not hearing any reply he pushed the door open gently. 

The sight that met him broke his heart even more. Harry was curled up on his bed, already dressed in half his suit for the day, holding his old stuffed hedgehog Brian had given to him when they had first brought Harry home as a baby, the damn thing being almost bigger than baby Harry had been, his tablet playing what sounded like old interviews or lectures from when Brian had taught a few classes at the local university. Bright blue eyes looked up to meet his and Gwil quickly blinked back his tears. 

“Morning,” he said softly, crossing the room to sit next to Harry on the bed. “You’re up early.” 

Harry sniffled slightly and pressed his face into the stuffed hedgehog. “Couldn’t sleep,” he mumbled into the fur, looking back at the screen of his tablet. 

Gwil peeked over at the screen and saw it was indeed a lecture Brian had given a few years ago on something sciency that had gone right over Gwil’s head. He had understood general concepts that his husband had talked about but anything more in-depth he could only smile indulgently at him. A lump formed in Gwil’s throat. “May I?” He asked, gesturing that he’d like to join his son. 

The boy nodded and shifted over, letting Gwil lean against the headboard, Harry cuddling up next to him, still holding Harmon the Hedgehog close. Gwil wrapped an arm around his son and pulled him close, closing his eyes as he let the sound of his late husband’s voice wash over him. He pulled Harry closer and tried to keep the tears at bay but he found himself letting them fall as he trembled. 

“Pa?” Harry’s voice made him open his eyes look at the blurry form of his son. “It’s okay to cry, Pa. Remember when Callie died? And Da said that she was back with the stars where she belonged? Well, Da’s with her too, isn’t he?” 

Gwil blinked at his son who was looking at him with a serious expression on his young face. He remembered then the stray black cat had adopted Harry when the little boy had been barely 6. They had been inseparable. The little boy had wanted to name her something spacey and Brian had suggested Calisto but Harry had been too young to say the name so it had become Callie. They had only had the cat for a few years before they found her dead. Harry had been inconsolable. Brian had told him she had gone back to her rightful place in the stars to orbit her planet, Jupiter.

“I remember, baby,” he said softly, reaching out to run a hand through his son’s tangled curls, trying to get them to lay flat. But it was a losing battle. “And you’re right, your Da is up there with her, flying through space but making sure to keep an eye on us both, yeah?” 

Harry nodded slowly, chewing on his bottom lip looking down at the screen when Brian was gesturing and smiling about something he was saying, probably answering a question from a student. “I miss him,” he said, looking back up to meet Gwil’s gaze. 

The Alpha blinked back more tears as he pulled his son close and held him as tight as he could. “I miss him too, Harry.” 

***

The buzz in his ears was like feedback on a loop and he could hear nothing over the sound of the feedback and he felt nothing but a cold tingling all over his body. He knew John had taken his hand as soon as they had reached the small service and had yet to let go but the only reason he knew that was because when he looked down he could see John’s long fingers laced with his own shorter ones. If it hadn’t been for John’s grounding touch Roger was sure he would have shaken apart by now. 

When the phone had rung at godawful in the morning barely a handful of days ago he hadn’t thought that it would be Gwilym’s panicked voice on the line saying those three words that made his own heart stop. He vaguely remembered the phone slipping from his fingers, John’s startled noise as he too sat up in bed. Someone had been screaming and it was only later that day that he realized that it had been him. 

Now, sitting in the first row of the small almost country church, with John pressed close on one side of him and Gwil on the other he still felt numb. There was no body, not here, he had said his goodbyes, seen his best friend for more years than he could even remember that this point when they had gathered to say a private goodbye, just Roger, Gwilym, and Harry. Brian had looked so cold, so pale, freakishly still and it unsettled Roger. But he had leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to those cold cold lips one last time. “You promised me until the end, Brimi,” he had muttered running a trembling finger down Brian’s cheek, “This wasn’t supposed to be our end.” He’d had more to say but words failed him and he forced himself away and outside into the warm pre summer day. 

The air in the church was stifling, the incomplete silence even more so. This was supposed to be a service for close friends and family and yet Roger barely recognized half the people in the mostly full church. Gwil seemed to know everyone though, rising here and there to speak or be spoken to. When had Roger become so disconnected to his best friend’s life? 

A gentle gloved hand touched his shoulder and he looked around to see Adam dressed, oddly enough, in a somber black suit, the tie and pocket square a deep red that was almost the color of the Red Special. “Roger,” Adam’s voice cracked and the Beta gave him a watery smile, “This is where I’m supposed to say something but honestly I don’t know what to say.” 

Roger tried to return the half smile with one of his own, but he failed, instead he just reached out and pulled the younger man down for a hug, letting go of John’s hand for the first time since they had arrived. Adam wrapped his arms around him and clung to him like a drowning man to shore and Roger let him hold on as long as he needed to. “You both gave me so much,” Adam sniffled into Roger’s shoulder, “I never got to say how much everything has meant to me, never got to tell him how much…” Adam trailed off with another sniffle. 

Beside him John shifted in his seat, reaching out to put a hand on the young Beta’s shoulder. “Brian knew, Adam, he knew,” John said softly, the only one of the three who had been able to speak his name in days. 

Adam sniffled again into Roger’s shoulder and pulled back to stand up straight, tugging on his jacket and straightening his tie. “Sorry, I’m sorry, Rog, I just,” he gave a one shouldered shrug, red rimmed eyes dancing around the small interior of the church. “Better go sit, looks like they want to start.” 

Roger gave him a sharp nod as John took his hand again, lacing their fingers together as they watched the young singer walk away, his head down, shoulders hunched. “He reminds me of Freddie so much,” John murmured under his breath giving Roger’s fingers a squeeze. 

He made a noncommittal noise as Gwil slid into the seat next to him looking pale and drawn, his eyes overly bright. He reached out with his free hand and took Gwil’s hand in his, giving the younger Alpha a nod when seafoam eyes snapped to him. He wanted to say something encouraging, something comforting but he didn’t have the words so he just squeezed Gwilym’s hand before turning his attention to the front where the funeral had started. 

The rushing was back in his ears and he sat mute as the service continued, and before he knew it John was helping him to his feet, the arthritis in his knees acting up making it difficult for him to walk most days. He leaned heavily on his Mate as they followed the family out of the church, to the car and back to the May-Lee estate, on 20 acres of land Brian had had deemed a nature preserve. 

He didn’t think he would have made it inside if John hadn’t been holding him up. The weight of the knowledge that his best friend, a man who had been with him through thick and thin, was gone weighing him down making his bones ache. He barely made it up the steps, his whole body shaking and he wished they had just gone home, that John would have let him just lay in bed and wallow in his misery alone. But the Alpha had been insistent, even going to far as to all but carry him to the shower before blasting him with cold water like he used to do when Roger had had too much to drink once upon a time. 

The family was to gather in the large living room, family photos strewn about, the simple black urn placed lovingly on the mantle over the empty fireplace. Roger’s hand shook as John guided him towards a seat but he stopped in his tracks as his eye landed on the Red Special, Brian’s Old Lady, lovingly placed in her stand, gleaming as if she’d just been polished. Something in Roger broke and he made a noise he was sure would be later described as that of a wounded animal. He let go of John’s arm and took two shaky steps towards the guitar before his knees gave out and he landed hard on the carpeted floor. A screaming sob left him as he reached out, curled aching fingers brushing the body of the guitar and he knelt on the floor, body shaking as he sobbed. 

He felt John’s hand on his back, whispering to him that he should get off the floor should really sit in a chair or on the couch, c’mon, Rog, let’s get you up. Roger shook him off, shaking his head violently, unable to form coherent words as more sobs wracked his body. He was vaguely aware of whispered conversation behind him, recognizing Gwil and John’s voices but he paid them no mind. 

Roger covered his face with one hand and placed the palm of his other against the body of the Red Special. She felt warm to the touch as if she’d just been set down from being played and Roger tried to curl in on himself even more. 

He felt two arms around his shoulders, and a soft head of curls pressed against the side of his head and for a moment his heart leapt into his throat thinking that this had all been some elaborate trick or game. 

“It’s okay, Uncle Roger,” the sweet soft voice of Harry said into his ear, and Roger squeezed his eyes shut, another sob tearing through him. “Da wouldn’t want you to cry like this, Uncle Rog. Isn’t he with Uncle Freddie in the stars now? He’d want you to be okay.” 

Roger shifted on his knees so he could wrap his arms around his darling nephew and press his face into soft curls. They were so much like Brian’s despite not being biologically related. Another sob left him as he thought about how desperately Brian had wanted a family, how he had helped Roger and John with their kids almost selflessly, but had never been able to experience that joy for himself. How over the moon Brian had been when he had called Roger bursting with excitement saying that he and Gwil had been approved to adopt Harry. How Brian had doted on the little boy, had sat with him in his lap and read to him about space and taught him how to play the guitar, how he had beamed and beamed and bragged on him everywhere he went. 

“I miss him, Harry,” Roger managed to gasp out between his sobs, the first thing he had managed to speak since he’d left the house that morning. 

“Me too, Uncle Rog, but I know he’s watching over us,” Harry pressed his face against Roger’s shoulder harder, hiding his own sniffles. “Sometimes I think I can feel his hand ruffling my hair but I know it’s just the wind.” 

Pain stabbed through Roger’s heart and he held the boy closer. He opened his eyes and caught John’s gaze, grey green looking back at him worriedly from an aged face. When had they gotten so old? He held Harry close and told himself, promised himself, that as much as Gwil would let him, he’d be there for Harry and Gwil just like Brian had been there for him and his kids. For however long he had left. 

***

**Five Days Ago **

Brian had been drawn from his study to the smell of something delicious from the kitchen. As he slowly descended the stairs, his old bones creaking as he moved, he heard his son swearing colorfully. A single eyebrow raised in anticipation for what he would find, he made the short distance from stairs to kitchen in no time, and the sight that greeted him had him smothering his laughter with one hand. The teen was waving a frantic hand over what looked like it should have been a cake but was instead a burnt lump. Brian wrinkled his nose as the sudden smell of burnt cake met his nose. 

“What on earth is happening in here?” He asked, his voice making Harry jump back from the counter, his blue eyes big. 

“Nothing! Go back up stairs! There’s nothing to see here!” The teen tried to shoo him away, with the same frantic motion he’d been using to dispel the smell of chard cake. 

Brian raised the other eyebrow skeptically. “Okay,” he said slowly, pointing behind the teen, “Just make sure you soak that poor pan before you try to put it in the dishwasher, otherwise it will never come clean.” 

Harry nodded quickly before he successfully shooed Brian from the kitchen. Chuckling to himself, shaking his head slightly, Brian made his way into the living room, settling himself on the couch, reaching for the book Gwil had abandoned on the coffee table. Some romance masquerading as a murder mystery. Brian gave a mental shrug before he cracked open the spine, and pushing his glasses down his nose opened to the first page. 

He had found himself oddly invested by the time he heard Gwil come in the front door and head towards the kitchen. “I wouldn’t go in there, love,” he called to his husband and Mate who must have back tracked because within moments he was poking his head around the living room door. “Harry is cooking and I just got kicked out.” 

Gwil made a face. “You know that boy is going to catch fire to the stove one of these days,” he said with a chuckle coming into the room, to sit next to Brian who leaned in for a kiss. Which Gwil gave easily. 

“Nah,” Brian said against his husband’s lips, smiling softly, “And even if he does we have a fire extinguisher.” 

The Alpha shook his head softly, pressing another kiss to Brian’s lips. Brian couldn’t help himself, he parted his lips and licked at the seam of Gwil’s lips who gasped at the feeling, letting Brian thrust his tongue into his mouth. 

“Feeling randy, Dr. May?” Gwil teased quietly, pulling back from the kiss gasping for air. 

“Always, Mr. Lee,” Brian teases back, before resuming the kiss, pulling his Mate closer, letting his hands roam over his shoulders and lower, Gwil’s own fingers dancing down his chest. 

“Eeeew! Guys! Stop it! That’s gross!” Harry cried, and both men pulled apart, shuffling so their son couldn’t see how affected they were by their kiss. 

Gwil cleared his throat. “One day you’ll find someone you want to do that with,” he said softly, cutting his eyes over to Brian who simply smirked at them both, knowing he wore a self satisfied look at his face. 

Harry gave them both an appraising look before he shook his head. “Doubt it,” he said, wrinkling his nose. The boy had yet to show any interest in anyone and Brian hoped it would be a while before he did but he knew that time was running out. “Anyway, if you are done… snogging… supper is ready.” 

Brian half frowned as he watched his son spin on his heel and flee the room. “When did we raise a 50 year old lady?” He mused out loud chuckling as Gwil rolled his eyes. 

“You’d never know he was adopted, not by how he acts just like you with every day,” the Alpha teased, reaching out to brush hair off of Brian’s face. 

He shook his head. “Me? I don’t recall ever being quite that bad,” Brian teased back, allowing his Mate to help him off the couch. 

Gwil leaned in for another kiss. “Oh you were, my love, I have it on good authority,” he whispered into the kiss before he bounced away followed by Brian’s half indignant cry. 

Brian couldn’t help his own laugh as he followed the two loves of his life into the kitchen, the smell making his mouth water. Despite the burnt cake incident Harry was becoming a decent cook. “Vegan lasagna!” Harry announced proudly, gesturing to the casserole dish that was sitting on hot plates in the middle of the kitchen table. 

“Looks and smells amazing,” Brian said coming over to drop a kiss to the top of his son’s head, moving to help his Mate set the table. Gwil, of course, shooed him away so he busied himself with pouring a glass of wine for himself and Gwil, while Harry chatted about his day, how he wanted to spend the rest of his summer holiday, he wanted to go to France for some music festival and how next year he wanted to start biking to school instead of having one of his dads drive him. 

Brian had never felt so content in his life as his little family ate dinner and chatted, cleaning up the kitchen together, making a mental note that he wanted to have more of that lasagna for lunch tomorrow before he and Gwil retired to the living room while Harry said goodnight and disappeared upstairs to his bedroom. The telly was put on to some crap reality tv show, he didn’t even know what it was but Gwil enjoyed it, and he curled up as much as he could next to his Mate tucking himself under the Alpha’s arm. 

“I think we ought to have Ben and Joe around for dinner soon, and of course John and Roger,” Gwil said suddenly, his fingers carding softly through Brian’s hair. 

“Hmmm,” Brian agreed, his eyes closed as he drifted in and out of slumber, those clever fingers in his hair making it difficult to think. 

“It’s been too long since we’ve seen them, I think it’d be good for Harry too, see his cousins,” Gwil continued. 

“Alright,” Brian said softly, “I’ll give Roger a ring in the morning, see what their plans are for this weekend.” 

Gwil pressed a kiss to the top of Brian’s head. “Perfect,” he murmured into Brian’s white curls. His fingers inching lower. “You still feeling randy, my love?” 

Brian perked up a bit at that. “For you? Always, Alpha,” he purred at Gwil, gasping as Gwil hooked a finger under his chin and tilted his head up and pressed his lips to his in a hard kiss. 

“Upstairs, I need you,” Gwil growled into the kiss, and Brian scrambled to comply. He wasn’t as young as he once was but given the proper motivation, he could certainly move. 

They had purposely put Harry’s bedroom down the hall from theirs so they wouldn’t have to worry about disturbing the boy with their nighttime activities. But they still giggled like school kids as they stumbled up the stairs, hands roaming over each other’s bodies. They didn’t have sex as often as they had even just a few years ago, but they still had a healthy sex life. 

Brian bit his bottom lip as Gwil’s hands found his hardening cock under the hem of his trousers. “Oh, someone is happy to see me,” Gwil teased, pressing kisses down Brian’s neck, stopping to nibble at his Mating mark. 

“Always,” Brian gasped, fumbling with the button and zipper, stepping out of his trousers and backwards towards the bed. Gwil let him go long enough to shed his own trousers and for Brian to crawl into the bed and sprawl out on his back. 

“So fucking handsome,” the Alpha growled as he crawled up the bed until he was eye level with Brian’s already leaking cock. “So handsome and so ready for me, I love you.” 

Brian gasped as his Mate took the head of his cock into his mouth, grasping at the bedsheets. They didn’t have to worry about his slick messing up the bedclothes anymore, he rarely produced slick anymore. But that didn’t stop them from enjoying the physical side of their relationship. “Oh god, Gwil, your mouth!” Brian moaned as quietly as he could, aware that their son was down the hall. 

Gwil moaned around his cock sending vibrations through him, before he pulled off with a pop. “Like this or something else?” He asked softly, wrapping long fingers around Brian’s wet cock stroking softly. 

Blinking rapidly at the Alpha, he reached for him and pulled him up to kiss him. “Together?” He murmured, skimming a hand down to take his Mate’s cock in hand. 

“Yes,” Gwil moaned, and his own hand sped up on Brian’s cock. Together they stroked each other in an easy rhythm, lips pressed together in a kiss that was less kiss and more panting into each other’s mouths. 

It didn’t take long for Brian to start to tremble, his body shaking from his pleasure. “I’m, I’m coming,” he gasped into the kiss, closing his eyes as his world shook apart and he came all over Gwil’s hand. 

Gwil stroked him through it, kissing across his face and over his mark. “You’re so hot when you come,” he commented with a wicked gleam in his eye and a teasing smirk on his face that turned into a gasp as Brian tightened his hand on his cock. 

“So are you,” Brian said back, slightly breathless as he stroked his Mate to completion, loving the way Gwil’s face contorted then relaxed, eyebrows going up mouth opening his body tensing then fling limp in Brian’s arms. 

They lay together for a moment, breathing each other’s air, Brian perfectly happy to never move again, until Gwil sat up. “Let me get a cloth,” he said already heaving himself up. 

Brian whined pitifully and Gwil swatted at him. “Stop that, I’ll be right back,” he scolded playfully rolling his eyes as he padded naked into the master bath. 

“Nice bottom,” Brian called to where Gwil disappeared. He didn’t think he’d heard him but when the Alpha came back out with a damp cloth in hand he turned around and shook his bottom at him. Both men laughed as Gwil cleaned them up. 

“I’d say you only like me for my bottom, Dr. May, after all you are a fan of fat bottom girls aren’t you?” Gwil teased. 

Brian grabbed his wrist gently and the motion made Gwil look up at him. “I love you for more than just your bottom, Gwilym,” he said seriously. 

The Alpha blinked at him for a moment, his eyes going a bit bright before he smiled at him. “I know,” he said, tossing the washrag towards the bathroom and crawling back up the bed to help Brian shove the covers down. Brian settled on his back, pulling Gwil close so the younger man could rest his head on his chest. 

“Goodnight, my love,” Brian whispered as Gwil twisted around to turn out the lamp. “See you in the morning.” 

“Goodnight. See you in the morning.” 

***

**Five Days Later **

Gwil stood at the closed door to the master bedroom and with a trembling hand, he turned the knob and stepped inside. He stared at the bed in silence for a very long heavy moment, his eyes burning with tears. Everything was all wrong. Brian should be lounging on his side of the bed reading a book with his glasses shoved down his nose. But he wasn’t. He was gone. 

Not bothering to get undressed Gwil crawled up the bed on shaky limbs until he reached the head of the bed. He lay down slowly, facing what was Brian’s side of the bed. He closed his eyes and laid his head on his pillow, scooting closer, shoving his nose in the side of Brian’s pillow. It smelled like him. 

He let out a quiet sob, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. “Goodnight, my love. See you in the morning,” he whispered to the silent room and for the first time in seventeen years he got no reply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Brian passes in his sleep, there is some description of a corpse, but nothing too graphic, as well as the hint that Gwil might be a bit traumatized by his Mate's death
> 
> Well, that is the end for this fic. I'm so sad to see it go, but honestly, it was so much fun to write! I'm thinking of writing another mini-series about Harry growing up but haven't decided on that yet as well as an almost sequel to this so show Harry's life after his Da's death. Let me know what you think about those ideas! 
> 
> Be sure to check out ahopper84's great new fic that this one was based around [They'll Say We're All Fools](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181904/chapters/47818474) !
> 
> As always, you are welcome to come scream with me about Queen and Maylee or any ship really [on tumblr!](https://nightoftheland.tumblr.com/) See you in my other fics!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this bit of indulgence. Next part will be posted soon!


End file.
